Love you like first time
by Kanelogui
Summary: Despues de terminar, Logan decide regresar con Camille, pero ella se dara cuenta de la verdadera razon por la cual estan juntos de nuevo. Camille conocera a un nuevo chico, ¿Logan tendra celos de un pequeño rival? Lomille
1. ¿Que sucede?

**Hola, este es un fic sobre Big Time Rush espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no me casaria con Logan.**

**Aqui el fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1 ¿Que sucede?<strong>

Logan y Camille se encuentran en el parque Palm Woods, disfrutando de un hermoso dia soleado.

-Valla que es un hermoso dia.- Dijo Logan viendo a Camille detalladmente.

_**Pov Logan**_

_Wow, nunca habia visto a Camille tan hermosa, realmente quiso hacer algo especial hoy._

-Si, por eso quise que salieramos en un picnic.

-Crei que habia sido porque no debia ir a grabar con Gustavo, ahora que esta de viaje.

-Si, tambien por eso. Has estado muy ocupado ultimamente.

-Si, lo se.- _Ya no se que decirle, talvez deberia preguntarle sobre su carrera._- Y... ¿has conseguido algun papel?

-No exactamente, pero tengo una audicion hoy a las 3:00 pm. **(Estan alrededor de las 11:00 am)**

-Parece que vuelves a tener suerte, 2 semanas sin hacer nada.- _Solte una pequeña risita._

-No exactamente...- _Camille puso su mano sobre la mia, yo solo la mire sin entender lo que queria decirme._

_**Pov Camille**_

_Logan parece no entender lo que trato de decirle._

-¿Q-que has hecho estas semanas?- _Me dijo casi queriendome acosar de algo._

-¿Que crees que he estado haciendo?- _Se lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa._- Obviamente pensar en ti mi pequeño niñito tontito.- _Separe mi mano de la de el y la deslize desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, y me acerque hasta el hasta que pude sentir su respiracion._- Siempre pensando en ti.- _Lo ultimo lo dije casi en susurro y plantandole un beso en los labios a lo cual el correspondio._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

En la piscina, James se encontraba poniendose bloqueador y guiñendole el ojo a una chica que pasaba frente a el, Carlos se habia puesto sus patines y y su casco, y se dirigia a saltar a la piscina, Katie jugaba pocker con Relampago y el sujeto de la guitarra, y Kendall hablaba con Jo sobre lo locos que eran sus amigos.

-Eso no puede ser cierto...- Dijo Jo entre risas.- Todos saben que los celulares no flotan, y mucho menos en sopa.

-Si... -Dijo Kendall buscando alguna explicacion para eso.- Pero fue un experimento interesante.- Jo seguia riendo.

_**Pov Jo**_

_Los amigos de Kendall realmente estan locos. Pero... ahora que lo recuerdo yo queria hablar con el acerca de Logan y Camille... _

-Kendall... - Lo dije un poco mas seria.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Recuerdas... cuando Camille y Logan terminaron?

-Si... ¿que sucede con ellos?

-Veras... es que, despues de que terminaron, Logan parecia que realmente ya no volveria con ella, y de un momento a otro le dice "fui un idiota, por favor vuelve conmigo"

-Pues, lo que paso es que vimos que nuestro querido amigo estaba triste por haber perdido a su novia, pero no queria demostrarlo, y le dijimos que ella aun sentia algo por el, y lo convencimos de que volvieran.- _Por alguna razon, no creo en lo que me esta diciendo, ¿sera que quiere ocultarme lo que realmente pasa?_

_**Fin pov Jo**_

Jo sintio una respiracion detras de ella, volteo y vio que eran Carlos y James.

-Kendall, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- Dijo James calmado.

-Si, ¿sobre que?

-Emm tiene que ser en privado.- Dijo Carlos.

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo, estoy con Jo.

-Es muy importante hablar de esto ahora.- Dijo James ya algo desesperado.

-¿Que tan importante?

-Codigo 23LC.- Le dijo Carlos.

-Codigo...- Se quedo pensando en el codigo.- ¿Es en...?- James y Carlos lo quedaron viendo y asintieron, Kendall tenia una expresion preocupada, volteo a ver a Jo tratando de calmarse, esta no entendia lo que pasaba.- Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero hablamos luego.

-Si claro.- Jo solo miraba extrañada. Los novios se acercaron para darse un dulce beso de despedida, pero James y Carlos jalaron a Kendall e impidieron ese beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fue muy corto el capitulo? el siguiente tratare de hacerlo un poco mas largo si quieren. Disculpenme si tengo errores u horrores de ortografia, la verdad no tengo explicaion para eso. No estoy muy segura de cuando actualice, talvez sea pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.<strong>


	2. Lo que no queria que supieras

**Hola, ya les traigo otro capitulo. No he avanzado mucho asi ke esta historia no terminara muy pronto, pero les prometo que la terminare. Bueno, los dejo con el capi y gracias por sus reviws me levantaron el animo ^.^***

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 Lo que no quería que supieras<strong>

_**Pov Kendall**_

-Código...- _Me quedé pensando en el código._- ¿Es en...?- _James y Carlos asintieron, mi expresión cambio a una de preocupación, trate de calmarme para dirigirme hacia Jo._- Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero hablamos luego.

-Si claro.- _Parece que ella también esta confundida. Nos acercamos para despedirnos con un dulce beso, pero James y Carlos me jalaron e impidieron el beso.  
>Fuimos al apartamento J2, me empujaron dentro de este y se aseguraron de que nadie nos siguiera. Este era un caso serio. La relación de Logan y Camille podría estar en riesgo.<em>

-¿Ahora que pasa?- _Les pregunte._- ¿Camille y Logan están bien?

-Si, pero… ya vez que ahora Logan volvió a enamorarse de Camille por lo que le hicimos, pero digamos que alguien de nosotros hablo con cierta persona,- _Carlos era quien hablaba, tosió, y susurro "o animal"_- y le dijo lo que le hicimos a Logan, y que otra persona lo sabe y le va a decir a Camille toda la verdad.- _Termino de decir. Habia hablado con un tono nervioso._

-¿A quien le dijiste y por que?- _Dije decepcionado de mi amigo._

-¡Yo no fui!-_ Fue lo único que dijo para defenderse, pero James y yo sabíamos que había sido el. El era demasiado honesto, y respondería fácilmente ante cualquier interrogatorio, asi que lo miramos fijamente hasta que aceptara que había sido el._- Esta bien.- _¡Lo admitió! ¡Ganamos!_- Si fui yo, ¡Dejen de mirarme!

-¿Y a quien le dijiste?- _Dijo James, parece que el tampoco sabe a quien le dijo._

-Solo a Relampago, no sabia que ese perro pudiera hacer una pagina web y publicar eso ahí.

-¿Tiene una pagina web?- _James y yo estábamos desconcertados, no creimos que Relampago tuviera un blog. Carlos fue hacia la computadora, pulso algunas teclas y vimos la pagina. Tenia cientos de miles de vicitas._

-¿Y después de eso que sucedió?- _Pregunté, supongo que muchas personas debieron leer eso._

-Kelly se entero y me envio un mensaje.

-¿Cuándo te envio el mensaje?

-Ayer

-¿Y por que a ti y a nosotros no?- _Carlos se había puesto demasiado nervioso, eran demasiadas preguntas para el._

-Es que…- _Puso una cara pensativa_

_**Fin pov Kendall**_

_**Pov Carlos**_

_Flash back_

_James, Kendall y Logan habían salido. Logan con Camille, Kendall con Jo y James en una cita a ciegas (que por cierto no resulto bien). Pero los tres chicos habían olvidado sus celulares, tenían demasiada prisa por encontrarse con sus parejas, que los habían dejado en la mesa de la cocina. Katie estaba dormida y la señora Knight leia una de sus novelas romanticas. Carlos veía un programa sobre cascos en la televisión de la sala. Eran las 10:00 pm. De repente 4 celulares sonaban al mismo tiempo, Carlos se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la mesa. Tomo el suyo, en la pantalla decía "1 mensaje nuevo"_

_-Oh, es Kelly, talvez avise que regresaran antes del viaje.- Abrio el mensaje y lo leyó, efectivamente se trataba de que regresarían antes, pero… era solo ella la que regresaba._

"_Tratare de llegar lo mas rápido que pueda y quiero que me expliquen por que juegan con los sentimientos de una chica. Tienen que decirle a Camille toda esa mentira, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá."_

_Carlos borro los mensajes de todos los celulares y fingió que nada había sucedido._

_Flash Back End_

-¡¿Qué?- _Kendall y James se sorprendieron por lo que les conte. Saque mi reloj hipnotizador ¡Realmente funcionaba aunque ellos no lo creyeran!_

-No están enfadados con Carlos, no están enfadados con Carlos.- _Movi el reloj de un lado a otro, pero solo consegui marearme._

_**Fin pov Carlos**_

_**Pov James**_

_Carlos es un idiota, hasta yo se que ese reloj no funciona y… uy que guapo me veo…-_ Habia sacado su espejo.- _Nadie puede resistirse a tu cara, pero… solo de bo peinar un poco mi cabello… listo._

-¿Quién es mas apuesto que tu?- _Comenze a hablar conmigo_.- Nadie.

_**Fin pov James**_

_**Pov Kendall**_

_De veras que no puedo decirle nada a estos dos. James no estaría escuchando a menos que se tratase de lo apuesto que es, y Carlos podría decircelo a cualquiera. Pero eso no debería importarme ahora. ¡No puedo creer que Logan nos tenga como amigos! Somos unas personas terribles por lo que le hicimos, ahora Camille saldrá lastimada, ya no querra hablarnos. La culpa la tenemos nosotros 4 por haber hecho esa estupidez. Carlos me dijo que Logan se volvió a enamorar de Camille, tal como la primera vez que sucedió, pero esto terminara destrozando a ambos. Seria preferible que Logan se lo dijera primero, asi el podría explicarle todo, y que no se entere por otra persona y se niegue a explicaciones._

_**Fin pov Kendall**_

De vuelta en el parque Palm Woods, cerca de haber pasado ahí ya 2 horas.

-Lo siento Logan, debo ir a arreglarme y practicar un poco para mi audición.- Dijo Camille levantándose.

-No necesitas arreglarte, asi como estas te ves perfecta.- Dijo Logan provocando que Camille se sonrojara.- Tu vas a tu audición y yo ire con los chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos, comienzo a extrañarlos.

-Nos veremos después.

-Adios.

Camille se fue al Palm Woods dejando solo a Logan quien aun seguía sentado en el césped.

_**Pov Camille**_

_Deje a Logan sentado en el césped. Estaba en la estancia de Palm Woods, pero… algo extraño comenzó a suceder cuando entre, todos parecían mirarme demasiado. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?_

-¿Cómo puedes dejarte engañar?- _Me dijeron las Jennifers. No entendí lo que quisieron decirme._

-¿Dejarme engañar?¿Por que?¿Que sucede?

-Esto.- _ Me dijo una Jennifer mostrándome su celular en el cual se podía ver el blog de Relampago._

-¿Qué es eso?- _Realmente no entendía por que me mostraba eso._

-Para resumirte, Logan volvió contigo por un reto, por parte de sus amigos. El no quería volver contigo, lo obligaron.- _Hablo otra Jennifer._

-¿Q-que?- _No puedo creerlo. ¡Logan me engañaba! Todo su amor era falso. Hasta donde yo lo conocía, el no haría algo asi o… es que realmente… ¿no lo conocía?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alto. Hasta aquí termina, debo seguir escribiendo, es muy poco lo que tengo escrito. Espero que hallan disfrutado del capi. Espero sus reviws. Lo único que pretendo es que disfruten de este fick. Digan no a la piratería XD<strong>

**Kanelogui**


	3. Basta de engaños

**Hola, acabo de escribir el capitulo, creí que no podría hacerlo largo pero al final si se pudo. Creo que fue demasiado pronto, pero el fin de semana no puedo subir los capitulos. Gracias por sus reviws. Aunque creo que debí hacerlo más largo, pero ahí está, espero que les guste.**

**Solo habrá "pov Camille" y "pov Logan" y cambiaran constantemente **

**Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3 Basta de engaños <strong>_

_**Pov Camille**_

-Para resumirte, Logan volvió contigo por un reto, por parte de sus amigos. El no quería volver contigo, lo obligaron.- _Hablo otra Jennifer._

-¿Q-que?- _No puedo creerlo. ¡Logan me engañaba! Todo su amor era falso. Hasta donde yo lo conocía, el no haría algo así o… es que realmente… ¿no lo conocía?_

-Yo en tu lugar terminaría con el.- _Hablo una Jennifer y las tres se alejaron caminando en un paso lento.  
>Esto no puede ser posible, nunca habría creído eso de Logan, pero supongo que las Jennifers tienen razón, terminare con Logan.<em>

_**Fin pov Camille**_

Camille se fue hacia su habitación un poco triste.  
>Logan aun se encontraba en el parque Palm Woods pensando.<p>

_**Pov Logan**_

_Camille… el amor es loco, un día no te amo y al siguiente me muero por tenerte aquí a mi lado. Me volví a enamorar de ella, pero lo único que no me gusta de nuestra relación es que fui obligado a volver con ella. Debo decirle la verdad. Debo explicarle todo este asunto, si se llega a enterar por otra persona… ella no querrá volver a hablarme. No puedo creer que los chicos me obligaran a hacer esto. Pero no es toda su culpa, también es mía. Definitivamente debo encontrar amigos nuevos. En fin, iré a decirle esta horrible mentira a Camille y explicarme, tal vez se enoje, si termina conmigo le doy toda la razón, pero no quiero seguir ocultándole esto._

_Me levante del césped y fui casi corriendo hacia el Palm Woods. Estuve a punto de tirar a las Jennifers que iban saliendo del edificio. Entre y vi a Katie y al sujeto de la guitarra, ambos se acercaron hacia mí._

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Camille? Aun no puedo creerlo.- _Me dijo Katie molesta._

-¿Perdiste tu juego de póker?- _Intentaba cambiarle el tema._

-No, y no me cambies el tema. Sabes que no debes seguir engañándola.

-Ella tiene razón, ella se enterara algún día viejo.-_ Dijo el sujeto de la guitarra.  
><em>

-Y ese día es hoy, le diré todo a Camille, voy a arreglarlo y dejare a su decisión si quiere mantener nuestra relación o terminarla de una vez.

-Sabes que terminaran.- _Dijeron los dos al unísono._

-Todo puede suceder.- _Dije esperanzado._

-Me da pena hablar contigo.-_ Dijo Katie alejándose con el sujeto de la guitarra, quien le decía "¿Enserio debo pagarte 25 dólares más?"_

_Fui al apartamento de Camille y toque a su puerta. Espere ahí un largo rato, supongo que se estaba bañando. Asi que mejor regrese al J2. Toque la puerta y tardo un poco hasta que…_

-"¿Quién es?"-_ Era Kendall quien hablo desde adentro._

-Soy yo, Logan.- _Espere un rato más, hasta que al fin abrieron la puerta. Pero justo cuando iba a poner un pie dentro, me jalaron bruscamente y cerraron la puerta de un golpe. Solo pude ver a Kendall y Carlos antes de que alguien dijera una palabra para explicar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Kendall me tenía tomado por los hombros._

-Dime que no es verdad, por favor dime que no es verdad.- _Me dijo Kendall sacudiéndome._

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya le dijiste a Camille toda la verdad? Por favor di que si.- _Me dijo Carlos rogando que la respuesta fuera sí._

-Estaba por hacerlo, fui a su apartamento pero creo que se estaba bañando. No me abrió la puerta.- _Dije totalmente calmado._

-¿Como lo vez James?- _Dijo soltándome y volteando a ver a James, quien se daba la vuelta en una silla para vernos. Lleva puesta una bata blanca. ¿Quién se cree, un doctor?_

-Llámame Dr. Diamond.- _Dijo con voz seria. ¿Doctor? Solo le creo que es el "doctor corazón"._- Y parece que hay 40% de posibilidades que Camille se entere por otra persona, 10% que ella lo descubra, 40% que se lo diga Logan y un 1000% de posibilidades de que me veo muy apuesto con esta bata de doctor.- _Dijo sacando su espejo._

-Logan, tienes que decirle toda la verdad a Camille antes que alguien más lo haga.- _Dijo Kendall._

-Le dije que estaba por hacerlo, pero Camille tiene una audición a las 3:00 y cuando fui a su apartamento ella seguramente se estaba bañando ¡QUE POSIBILIDADES DE QUE! Carlos a quien le dijiste.

-¡¿Por qué siempre soy el primer sospechoso?

-A quien le dijiste.- _Insistí._

-Solo a Relámpago.

-¿Y no pensaste que él pudiera escribirlo en su blog?

-¿Tu sabias sobre su blog?- _Le pregunto James._

-Pero claro, sus anécdotas son increíbles… ¡¿POR QUE HABLAMOS DE ESTO? ¡HABLÁBAMOS SOBRE MI RELACIÓN!

-¡Mándale un mensaje!- _No era mala idea proviniendo de Carlos._

-No puedes decirle lo que hicimos por mensaje, tienes que decírselo tu mismo.- _Dijo Kendall._

-Tiene razón.- _Dijo James luciendo su bata._

-Sí, ya lo sé.- _Saque mi celular._

-Dile que te vea antes de su audición…- _Dijo Kendall._

-Rapido...- _Dijo James.  
><em>

-Doctor corazón y enfermera problemas, se lo que hago, no se preocupen. Todo estará bien.- _Comencé a escribir en él celular un mensaje para Camille._

_**Fin pov Logan**_

Mientras en el apartamento de Camille. Esta salía de la ducha.

_**Pov Camille**_

_Hace rato escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me apresure a terminar de bañarme, me envolví en una toalla, Salí y me asome a ver quien tocaba. No había nadie, tal vez se fue. ¿Quién sería? ¿Tal vez…? No. No creo que haya sido Logan, el fue con sus amigos. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? No, no puedo pensar en él, no después de lo que me dijeron las Jennifers.  
>Me vestí. Ahora no iré muy personalizada, no tengo ganas de introducirme en el personaje. Tan solo diré las líneas… Algo comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Es mi celular, me ha llegado un mensaje. Parece que el mensaje es de… Logan.<br>No quiero leer el mensaje. Me duele ver que el aun finge esta mentira. Pero… ¿Si ahora quiere decirme la verdad? Solo habrá una forma de saberlo. Di click en "ver mensaje"…_

"_¿Podríamos vernos antes de que te vayas? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante"_

_¿Sera posible? Logan quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Sera sobre lo que descubrí? ¿El me dirá su mentira? Pues… no pierdo nada con hablar con él, si es sobre eso supongo que debo escuchar su lado de la historia._

"_De acuerdo"_

_Listo. Ya le envié el mensaje. Ahora debo practicar mis líneas._

…

_Después de un rato, mi celular volvió a vibrar. De nuevo era Logan._

"_Bien, iré a tu departamento, no tardo"_

_Ya viene. No puedo echarme para atrás._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

De nuevo en el J2

_**Pov Logan**_

_Camille acepto que habláramos. Es mi momento para solucionar las cosas._

-Que tengas suerte amigo.- _Me dijo Kendall._

_Salí del apartamento. Quisiera nunca haber hecho eso, ahora debo enfrentarme a Camille. Estoy a punto de tocar a su puerta, no puedo echarme para atrás. Toque la puerta e inmediatamente Camille la abrió._

-Hola.- _Me dijo sonriente, creo que aun no le han dicho nada._- Pasa.- _Sedio la vuelta y ambos entramos._- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

_**Fin pov Logan**_

_**Pov Camille**_

_Logan ya está aquí, estoy fingiendo una sonrisa, espero que funcione._

-Camille… sabes, no he sido honesto contigo.- _Claro que no._- Te amo, pero… cuando te pedí que volviéramos… pues…-_ Vamos, solo dilo. Quiero escucharlo de ti y de nadie más._- No fufe por… porque aun te amaba, yo… yo cometí una estupidez…

_**Fin pov Camille**_

_**Pov Logan**_

_Esto es realmente difícil de explicar, pero debo decírselo._

_Flash Back_

_Días después de ese último beso con el cual despidieron su relación, ellos parecían haber olvidado su relación, pero Camille aun sentía algo por Logan, y Logan, Carlos, James y Kendall lo sabían perfectamente._

_Un día los 4 chicos se encontraban en su apartamento. Carlos jugando un video juego, James arreglando su cabello en el baño, Kendall en la cocina mandándole mensajitos a su novia y Logan viendo a Carlos jugar._

-Kendall, suelta el celular, tienes que ver a Carlitos, es increíble, podría romper tu puntuación.- _Le dijo Logan desde el sofá. _

-No te amargues.-_ Le dijo en respuesta._

-¿Por qué le dices eso a Jo?

-No es a Jo, es a ti. Estas celoso de que yo aun tengo novia y tu eres de nuevo un solo solitario.

-Un solo solitario junto a 2 solos solitarios.-_ Dijo señalando a Carlos y James_.- Ellos son los que deberían estar celosos, nunca han tenido novia.

-Oye.- _Comenzó a decir Carlos_.- Tuve novia, recuérdalo.

-Eso fue porque Gustavo la contrato, y fue solo por un día, así no cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué me dices de James?

-Solo ha tenido citas.

-Es cierto.- _Dijo James saliendo del baño._- No he tenido novia simplemente porque no quiero tenerla aun. Ninguna chica con las que he salido ha conseguido conquistarme. Pero aun asi.- _Dijo dirigiéndose a Logan._- Admite que tu estas celoso.- _Carlos puso su juego en pausa y se unió a la conversación._

-Es la única chica que te ha gustado.- _Dijo Carlos a Logan._

-¿Y?

-Y nunca has tenido citas.- _Dijo James._

-Si he tenido, citas que tú me organizas o chicas que me han invitado.

-Y a ninguna le haces caso.

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto?- _Kendall dejo su celular en la mesa, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia Logan._

-La verdad.- _Comenzó a decir Kendall. _- No creemos que te vuelvas a enamorar de otra persona.

-¿Por qué no?- _Pregunto Logan indignado._

-Porque eres un amargado, ya te dije.

-No soy un amargado.

-La única chica de la cual te has enamorado es de Camille, no creemos que te vuelvas a enamorar así en un siglo.- _Dijo James._

-Pude seguir con Camille si ustedes dos no se hubieran besado.

-Entonces regresa con ella.- _Dijo Carlos._

-No, entiendan que ya no siento nada por ella.

-Si regresas con ella probarás que ya no eres un amargado.- _Dijo James._

-¿Y que si soy un amargado? Eso no me importa.

-Logan es un amargado.- _Comenzó a decir Kendall cantando._- Nunca se va a casar porque es un amargado.- _Comenzó a brincar y dar vueltas. Los tres se tomaron de las manos y saltaron en círculos._

-Amargado, amargado.- _Decían Carlos y James._

-Logan no se volverá a enamorar porque es un…

-¡YA BASTA!-_ Grito Logan ya harto de escucharlos._- Les mostrare que no soy un amargado. Le diré a Camille que regresemos.

-No lo creo.- _Dijo Kendall soltando a los otros 2 quienes seguían brincando y dando vueltas tomados de las manos._

-¿A no?

-Si no lo haces serás un amargado por siempre.

- ¿Es un reto?

-Si es un reto.

-Acepto. ¡Y ustedes dos ya dejen de dar vueltas!- _James y Carlos se detuvieron._

_Flash Back End_

_Vi la expresión de Camille, no parecía sorprendida, pero cambio su expresión después que me noto observándola._

-No pareciste sorprendida.

_**Fin pov Logan**_

_**Pov Camille**_

_Me distraje cuando termino de contarme todo así que no parecí sorprendida. Pero también era porque ya lo sabía._

-Bueno… la verdad es que ya lo sabía.

-¿En-en serio? ¿Quién te dijo?

-Las Jennifers, esta mañana.

-¿Y aun así aceptaste hablar conmigo?

-Quise ver que tan honesto eras.

-Camille, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, fui un idiota, jamás debí haber hecho lo que te hice.

-Entonces…- _Las siguientes palabras eran duras, pero sé que es lo correcto._- ¿Significa… que debemos terminar?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina. Lo siento pero mis tanques de imaginación están vacios xD Aun sigo creyendo que debió ser mas largo. Pero bueno, tratare de actualizar cada lunes y hacer el capitulo mas largo. El "rival" aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo. Nos leeremos pronto.<strong>

**Kanelogui**


	4. Otra opurtunidad para Camille

**Me tarde un poco pero cancelaron el internet, luego me fui de viaje, pero aquí esta el capitulo ya listo para que lo lean.**

**Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí es donde aparece el rival, producto de mi imaginación**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4 Otra oportunidad para Camille<strong>_

_**Pov Camille**_

-Camille, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, fui un idiota, jamás debí haber hecho lo que te hice.

-Entonces…- _Las siguientes palabras eran duras, pero sé que es lo correcto._- ¿Significa… que debemos terminar?

_**Fin pov Camille**_

_**Pov Logan**_

_Tendré que darle la razón a Camille._

-Supongo que sí, debemos terminar.- _Vi como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no podía verla así sin que a mí me llegara una tristeza terrible._- Es lo mejor para los dos.

-Lo sé.- _Dijo con un tono triste. Hubo un silencio incomodo, no nos atrevíamos a vernos a los ojos._- Logan…- _Dijo con un hilo de voz._- Creo que… que es hora de que te vayas.- _Dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo._

-Entiendo… entonces… me voy.- _Dije aun viendo como cada vez las lagrimas se asomaban mas y mas, yo también quería llorar, quería abrazarla una vez más, pero ella no me lo permitiría. Me di la media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien entro._

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- _Dijo Jo al ver a Camille dejando derramar lagrimas._- ¡¿Que le hiciste?- _Corrió para abrazar a su amiga, quien comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Me miro enfadada._- Logan vete de aquí. ¡Ahora!- _Salí del apartamento y cerré la puerta, pero no me aleje. Me quede pegado a la puerta. Quería saber de qué hablarían._

_**Fin pov Logan**_

_**Pov Jo**_

_Después de que Kendall me dejo para ir con sus amigos, me quede un rato más en la piscina. Justo cuando iba hacia el departamento que compartía con Camille, me encontré a Katie y al sujeto de la guitarra y se pusieron a hablar conmigo sobre el póker. No entendí nada de lo que me decían, así que decidí irme lo más rápido que pude. Cuando entre al departamento vi que Logan estaba por salir, y detrás de el estaba Camille con lagrimas en sus ojos. No pude contenerme y le grite a Logan que se fuera. Tenía el presentimiento de que él había sido el que hizo llorar a mi amiga._

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- _Le pregunte a Camille llevándola hacia el sofá._

-Pues… Logan… me engaño…- _Dijo entre sollozos y se puso a llorar de nuevo._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te engaño?

-Pues… el tuvo una discusión con sus amigos y… y luego… lo retaron a volver conmigo.- _Un momento, no puedo creer todo lo que me decía ¿Logan había aceptado cumplir un estúpido reto? Eso nunca lo habría creído viniendo de él._- El no me amaba, nunca lo hizo.- _Aunque trataba de calmarse, no podía evitar seguir derramando lagrimas y hablar entrecortadamente._

-Escucha Camille, trata de calmarte, te hare un té de azahar para calmar tus nervios. Deja de pensar en eso, relájate, que ya casi es hora de tu audición.

-D-de, de acuerdo.

_**Fin pov Jo**_

_**Pov Logan**_

_Tal vez hablen después de su audición, por ahora iré con los chicos, no quiero que Jo abra la puerta y me sorprenda espiando. Me dirigí hacia el J2 y espere que ninguno de mis amigos me preguntara por lo que había pasado.  
>Entre al departamento y encontré a mis amigos sentados en el sofá de la cama, turnándose para jugar el videojuego nuevo de Carlos.<em>

-Oh Logan.- _Dijo Kendall volteando a verme._- Como te fue.- _James quien estaba jugando en ese preciso momento, puso pausa y los tres esperaron a que respondiera. Me puse enfrente de ellos y les conté lo que había pasado desde que entre al apartamento de Camille, hasta que escuche que Jo le haría un té de azahar._

-¿Qué es azahar?- _Pregunto James._

-Es una flor, los tés de azahar sirven para calmar los nervios.

-Pobre Camille.- _Dijo Kendall._- Lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

-¿En serio?- _Dije con sarcasmo._

-Ay, ya. Solo espero que Jo no me comete nada sobre esto.

-Yo creo que si lo hará.- _Le dije._

-Ni modo, tendré que decirle la verdad.

-Espero tu tengas más suerte que yo.

-Gracias amigo.

-¿Quieres jugar?- _Me pregunto Carlos._

-No gracias, no tengo ganas.- _Me fui directo a mi cuarto y me acosté boca abajo en mi cama. No quería hacer nada. A pesar de que no amaba a Camille cuando volví con ella, aprendí a quererla de nuevo. Extraño nuestras salidas al parque, ver esas películas de terror que hacían que Camille saltara a mis brazos. Jamás podre amar a alguien más como ame a Camille. Ahora que estoy sin ella, y mis ganas de vivir desaparecieron. Me puse mis audífonos, puse play y esta fue la canción que comenzó en ese momento._

_Maldita Luna- Víctor García_

"_Que esperanza si mis manos no te alcanzan, yo que tuve tu ternura _

_ayer, que arrogancia fue mi culpa tu me amabas y me fui como si nada_

_lo sé, y ahora vuelvo tras de ti arrepentido y me dicen que te has_

_ido y ya no estás._

_Maldito error maldita luna que me desangra y me tortura yei yei, y mí_

_castigo es quererte amarte a muerte con el corazón, será mi cruz _

_será mi suerte amarte así y no tenerte maldita luna que recuerda este_

_amor._

_Me pregunto si los besos que me dabas se borraron de tu almohada no _

_se, fuiste mía me adorabas sin medida y te destrocé en el alma ya _

_vez, y ahora vuelvo tras de ti arrepentido y me dicen que te has ido_

_y ya nos estas._

_Maldito error maldita luna que me desangra y me tortura yei yei, y mí_

_castigo es quererte amarte a muerte con el corazón, será mi cruz _

_será mi suerte amarte así y no tenerte maldita luna que recuerda este_

_amor._

_Y dime que poder hacer para olvidarte, si tuyo es mi pobre corazón, _

_yo se que te amare hasta la muerte, llevando aquí en mi pecho aunque_

_queme este dolor._

_Maldito error maldita luna que me desangra y me tortura yei yei y mí_

_castigo es quererte amarte a muerte con el corazón._

_Maldito error maldita luna yei yei que me condena a esta locura ai ai_

_y mi deseo de tenerte de atarte de verte agranda el dolor._

_Será mi cruz será mi suerte amarte así y no tenerte_

_Maldita luna que recuerda este amor."_

_**Fin pov Logan**_

Mientras los otros tres chicos seguían con su juego en pausa.

-Pobre Logan.- Dijo Kendall.

-¿Pobre Logan?- Dijo Carlos.- Pobre Camille, la pobre debe estar sufriendo.

-Es cierto. Esta vez metimos la pata.

- Y muy grave.- Dijo James.

-¿Creen que puedan arreglárselas?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Esperemos que si.- Dijo Kendall.

En el apartamento de Camille y Jo. Solo faltaba media hora para la audición.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto Jo.

-Sí, eso creo.- Dijo Camille tallándose un ojo.

-Bueno, te pondré un poco de maquillaje para que estés mejor arreglada para la audición.- Maquillo un poco a Camille. A terminar, no había rastro de que Camille había llorado.- Listo. Ahora ve a tu audición, yo mientras hablare con los chicos y les pateare el trasero.- Dijo en tono de burla y le dirigió una sonrisa a Camille para animarla.

Camille salió hacia su audición mientras Jo se dirigía hacia el J2.

_**Pov Camille.**_

_Jo es tan buena amiga. Ahora me dirijo hacia mi audición. Llegue donde todos los chicos esperaban a ser llamados. Espere tratando de no recordar lo de hace un momento, pero era imposible. Intente concentrarme en el dialogo. Leí un poco de la historia. Me resulto un poco familiar. Sera… Si, este guion se parece a lo que viví con Logan. Tal vez pueda representar el papel. Una señora salió de la sala donde audicionaban y dos chicos salían de ahí._

-Los siguientes en audicionar los papeles de Sandy y George son…_- Miro en su lista,_- Camille y Max.

_Al escuchar mi nombre la seguí y un chico alto de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, de piel blanca, también y entramos en la sala._

-Bien chicos pónganse frente a la cámara, dirán sus líneas a partir de la pagina 14.- _Así lo hicimos. Ya estábamos listos para comenzar._- Y… empiecen.

-Sandy, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, no quería hacerte sufrir.- _Comenzó el, era un actor increíble. Me quede paralizada ante tales líneas._

-Eh… perdón, estaba un poco distraída.- _Dije a la señora._- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- _Ella pareció molestarse, después hizo una seña y el volvió a decir su dialogo._

-Sandy, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, no quería que sufrieras.

-No querías que sufriera.- _Mis ojos se cristalizaron, estaba a punto de comenzara a llorar._- ¿Y crees que ocultándome todo no iba a sufrir? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando aun había tiempo?- _Dije y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas._

-Por favor Sandy, debes entenderme, yo solo quería protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Qué ganabas con jugar conmigo? ¡Solo un sucio dinero!

-Al principio sí, pero ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Pues quédate con tu amor, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.- _Dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y me iba, aun con lágrimas en mis ojos._

-Espera, Sandy ¡Espera!

-Y corte. Wow jamás vi tan espectacular actuación. Los llamare el viernes para avisarles si quedaron con el papel. Ahora pueden irse.

_Los dos salimos de ahí, yo aun derramaba lagrimas. Ya estábamos fuera del edificio._

-Oye, ya termino la audición, puedes dejar de fingir que lloras.

-No estoy fingiendo.- _Dije con la voz entrecortada._

-Pues… si no estás actuando… ¿Por qué lloras?- _Le conté lo que me había pasado en la mañana, desde el picnic que tuve con Logan, hasta cuando Jo llego al departamento y corrió a Logan._- Tu mereces alguien mejor que ese chico. Ven, te llevare en mi auto por un helado.

-De acuerdo.- _Supongo que un poco de helado me vendría bien._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

Mientras, Jo se dirigía a hablar con Kendall. Toco la puerta del J2 y Carlos fue quien le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Jo

-Hola, ¿esta Kendall?

-Sí, ¡Kendall, Jo te busca!- Le grito aunque Kendall estaba ya casi junto a él. Había dejado el juego.

-Kendall ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-Claro.- Dijo Kendall algo confundido. Los dos salieron fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta.

_**Pov Jo.**_

_Bueno, aquí voy._

-Kendall, hace rato… Logan estuvo con Camille en nuestro departamento y…

-Sí, lo sé. Logan nos conto lo que sucedió.

-Sí, lo imagine. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de qué?- _No encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que Camille me había dicho sobre ellos._

-Quiero hablar… sobre el reto que le hicieron ustedes tres a Logan.- _Kendall se estremeció. Supongo que no esperaba escuchar eso._

_**Fin pov Jo**_

_**Pov Kendall**_

_Eso no me lo esperaba, esto está mal…_

-Veo que… ya te enteraste.

-Aja.

-Y… ¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Porque… bueno… la verdad yo nunca creí que ustedes fueran capaces de hacer algo así. Yo los creía como unos "niños buenos" pero ahora no se qué pensar.

-Lo sé, somos terribles personas, nunca debimos haber hecho eso.

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.- _Jo parece algo enfadada._

-Jamás es tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Sabes? No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Bien, entonces vayamos afuera, a calmarnos, y esperar que todo siga su ritmo normal.- _Tome la mano de Jo para llevarla afuera, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre y no se movió, solo se cruzo de brazos. ¿Por qué se comporta así?_- ¿Qué sucede?

-Kendall, no quiero salir con un chico que me miente o que le hace daño a mis amigas.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?

-Que terminamos.- _Se dio la vuelta para irse a su departamento._

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se, debi haber puesto una canción de Big Time Rush, pero esa canción fue la que estaba escuchando en aquel instante. A partir de aquí Camille y Max aparecerán en los demás capítulos y los celos de Logan aparecerán. No se encariñen tanto con Max, porque a el también lo van a odiar. A partir del… supongo que del 20 de agosto ya no podre seguir subiendo los capítulos, porque estare castigada, pero cuando vuelva a actualizar les prometo un capitulo doble, ¿ok? Bueno, espero sus reviews, saben que sin ellos no puedo escribir. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Y gracias por sus reviews.<strong>

**Kanelogui**


	5. encuentros con amigos del pasado

**Bien, aquí el cap. 5 ¿Están emocionados? Igual yo, espero que les guste y aparte, no solo habrá drama entre Logan y Camille, sino también entre Kendall y Jo, y aquí es donde comienza. Y algo que no sabían de Max.**

**Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5 Encuentros con amigos del pasado<strong>_

_**Pov Kendall**_

-¿Sabes? No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Bien, entonces vayamos afuera, a calmarnos, y esperar que todo siga su ritmo normal.- _Tome la mano de Jo para llevarla afuera, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre y no se movió, solo se cruzo de brazos. ¿Por qué se comporta así?_- ¿Qué sucede?

-Kendall, no quiero salir con un chico que me miente o que le hace daño a mis amigas.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?

-Que terminamos.- _Se dio la vuelta para irse a su departamento._

-Jo, espera…- _Ella no me hizo caso y siguió caminando. Entre al departamento._

_Los chicos parecían divertirse, bueno, excepto Logan, quien aún seguía en su habitación. Pase a un lado de Carlos y apenas me noto._

-¿Vas a seguir jugando?- _Me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza._

-No, no tengo ganas.

-¿Qué paso?- _Me preguntaron los dos poniendo pausa al juego, luego me llevaron al sofá y me puse a contarles todo lo que sucedió._

_**Fin pov Kendall**_

Camille se encontraba en un parque sentada en una banca mientras esperaba a que Max llegara con los helados.

_**Pov Camille**_

_Las lágrimas ya dejaron de correr, Max fue tan amable de llevarme por un helado. Oh ahí viene._

-No me dijiste de que sabor querías tu helado, así que te traje de vainilla, ¿o prefieres de chocolate?

-Vainilla esta bien.

-Bueno, aquí tienes.- _Tome el cono mientras él se sentaba a mi lado._

-Tal vez el haber terminado con Logan tenga su lado positivo.- _Dijo después de un incomodo silencio._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, en la audición… yo creo que te darán el papel.

-¿En serio?

-Yo creo que fuiste la única chica que lloro, eso no lo hace cualquier actriz.

-¿Sabes? La verdad, después de que hable con Logan, ya no tuve ganas de audicionar.

-Pues con o sin ganas, aun así estuviste fantástica.- _Logro sacarme una sonrisa y un sonrojo.- _Ups, creo que te hice sonrojar.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ¿O departamento? ¿En dónde vives?

-En Palm Woods.

-¿En serio? Yo también vivo ahí.

-¿De verdad? Nunca te he visto ahí.

-Bueno, apenas me mude ayer para audicionar hoy, y espero quedarme ahí por un tiempo más.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Dime.

-Bueno pues… para que mentirte, es que… hay una chica… y… aunque la conozco hace muy poco pues… creo que… creo que me enamore de ella.

-Oh, es eso.

-Y bueno, también ayudarte a superar a Logan.

-Owww eres tan lindo… y ¿Me vas a decir?

-¿Decirte que?

-De quien te enamoraste.

-Es un secreto entre mí y yo.- _Aparte de tierno, también es simpático._

-Disculpe señor "secretos para mí y yo"- _Dije en tono de burla, el también se rio._

-Eres muy simpática.

-Tu igual.

_**Fin pov Camille**_

_**Pov Max**_

_Ese idiota de Logan es un idiota ¿Cómo pudo dejar ir una chica como ella? Pero bueno, solo sé que no puedo dejar de mirarla, esos ojos marrones, su cabello ondulado, su sonrisa… su sonrisa es única._

_Lentamente me fui acercando a ella, estábamos a punto de besarnos, no faltaba poco para que nuestros labios se juntaran. Cerré mis ojos esperando sentir sus labios._

_**Fin pov Max**_

_**Pov Camille**_

_Max no dejaba de mirarme y se fue acercando más y más, parecía que quería besarme. ¿Lo beso? Por impulso, me aleje un poco y puse mi helado en medio._

-Mejor comemos nuestros helados antes de que se derritan.- _Pude notar que había un poco de helado en su nariz._

-¿Por qué siento fría mi nariz?

-Lo siento, creo que roce mi helado sobre tu nariz, déjame limpiarlo.- _Con la servilleta que envolvía el cono le frote la nariz._-Listo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por casualidad… esa chica de la que te enamoraste… soy yo?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- _Parecía un poco nervioso._

-Bueno pues… casi me besas…- _Bajo la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarme._

-Me atrapaste.

-Mira, no estoy segura de que esté lista para tener una relación, y mucho menos tan pronto.

-Lo entiendo, bueno pues… vamos al palm a relajarnos.

-Está bien.- _Fuimos al auto de Max y nos dirigimos al palm woods. Encendió el auto y arranco el auto._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

_**Pov Kendall**_

-Iré a ver como esta Logan.- _Dije después de hablar con los chicos._

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que él?- _Me pregunto Carlos._

-¿Recostarte en la cama, escuchar música y hablar mientras duermes?

-¿Ya fueron a verlo?- _Les pregunte._

-Sí y decía "Camille no llores por favor, mi muñeca no llores"- _De acuerdo… eso no me lo esperaba…_

-Aun así iré a verlo.- _Fui hacia la habitación de Logan._

_Cuando entre a su habitación lo encontré con los audífonos puestos, podía escuchar lo que el escuchaba desde donde estaba parado. La canción decía "mi muñeca está llorando, mi muñeca esta…". Me acerque más a él. Estaba completamente dormido._

-Camille…- _Decía Logan._- Camille por favor no llores… perdóname… perdóname…

_**Fin pov Kendall**_

_**Dentro de su sueño, el está en una habitación blanca, del otro lado el observa una figura.**_

_-¿Camille?- __**Dice al poder ver bien quien estaba ahí.**__- __¡__Camille!- __**Logan comienza a correr hacia ella. Corre y corre, pero… pareciera como si Camille cada vez estuviera más lejos.**__- __¡__Camille no llores! __¡__Camille mírame, no te vayas!_

_-Cómo pudiste.- __**Decía Camille aun llorando. Logan seguía corriendo pero sin llegar a alcanzar a Camille. A los lados aparecieron Jo, las Jennifers, el sujeto de la guitarra, Katie, la señora Knight y muchas personas más.**_

_-Tú no eres así… cómo pudiste hacerlo… no puedes hacer esto… ella se enterara algún día… eres un tonto… eres el genio, pero en el amor no te funciona el cerebro…- __**Logan escuchaba decir eso de todos ellos y las voces no paraban.  
>Seguía corriendo cuando tropezó con algo pero… ¿con que? Ahí no había nada.<strong>_

_-Yo no creí que fueras así.- __**Decía Camille tan cerca de el, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que le dijera eso al oído. Logan volvió a ver al frente y la figura de Camille iba desapareciendo.**_

_-Camille… no te vayas- __**Dijo levantándose tratando de alcanzarla. De repente se volvió a caer, como si lo hubieran empujado. Volteo hacia atrás pero no había nadie.**_

_-"Tú no eres así"- __**Sonó una voz en su cabeza. Logan volteaba a todos lados pero todo era blanco… poco a poco parecía que se oscurecía todo.**__- "Tú no eres así".- __**Volvió a repetir la voz.**_

_-Basta…- __**Dijo Logan casi en un susurro, pero la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.**_

_-"Tú no eres así"_

_-Basta, ¡Basta!_

_-"Logan…"- __**Hablo otra voz.**__- Logan… Logan despierta… despierta…_

Fuera del sueño, Kendall trataba de despertar a su amigo.

-Logan… ¡LOGAN!- Logan abrió los ojos y dio un brinco por el susto, grito y fue a caer directamente al suelo.- ¿Logan estas bien?

-Si… si estoy bien.- Dijo levantándose.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

-Ay, claro que no.

-No te estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando.

-De acuerdo, si, tuve una pesadilla… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Comenzaste diciendo "Camille no te vayas" y terminaste gritando "Basta, basta" ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?- Logan negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro.

-Bien, entonces vamos abajo con los chicos antes de que se lancen por la ventana.

-¿Por qué habrían de lanzarse por la ventana?

-¿Por qué habrían de discutir por ser el primero en jugar Mario Party?

-Buen punto.

-Bien, ahora vamos.

-Espera. ¿Qué paso entre tú y Jo?- Kendall miro confuso a Logan.

-¿Por qué crees que paso algo entre nosotros dos?

-Antes de dormirme escuche a Carlos gritar que Jo te buscaba. Entonces ¿Qué paso?

-Oh, terminamos.- Dijo poniéndose triste.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Porque si yo no hubiera vuelto con Camille…- Decía Logan pero fue interrumpido por Kendall

-James, Carlos y yo somos los que deberíamos disculparnos contigo y con Camille por haberte hecho eso y hacerle eso a ella y…

-Te perdono.- Dijo Logan tratando de callar a Kendall.

-¿Qué? No puedes perdonarme, ni-ni a los otros dos, fuimos unos completos idiotas contigo.

-Los amigos cometen errores.

-¡Pero somos unos idiotas!

-No son unos idiotas, son mis idiotas.- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí pequeño geniecillo.- Dijo Kendall extendiéndole los brazos para abrazarlo y después despeinarlo un poco.- Ahora vamos con los chicos.

-Vamos.- Los dos bajaron donde se encontraban James y Carlos ahora peleándose por un bote de jugo que termino derramándose sobre el piso.

-Fue el.- Dijeron los dos simultáneamente apuntándose el uno al otro.

-No importa, Logan pásame el trapeador.- Dijo Kendall. Logan lo obedeció.

-Espera ¿ustedes dos no se encontraban llorando?- Pregunto James haciendo que Logan y Kendall se pusieran tristes, se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. James y Carlos se acercaron a ellos y se unieron al abrazo.- Ya tranquilos.

-Todo estará bien.- Dijo Carlos.- Yo iré por el trapeador y limpiare la mancha para que vayamos a la piscina a relajarnos.- Así lo hizo Carlos y los cuatro salieron del 2J hacia la piscina. Llegando ahí Logan se encontró con una sorpresa al igual que Kendall.

_**Pov Logan**_

_Que… ¿Qué hacen Max y Santiago aquí? _**(quería dejar el capitulo hasta aquí pero mejor no =)) **_No creí volver a verlo desde que él se mudo a California._

_Flash Back_

_(Cuando tenían 7 años) Los mejores amigos de Logan siempre fueron (y serán) James, Carlos y Kendall, pero también tuvo otras amistades. Como los gemelos Max y Santiago. Dos chicos idénticos (ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello negro y altos, con lo que se refiere alto a su edad). Ellos fueron casi como sus hermanos, se conocían casi podría decirse desde que nacieron los tres._

_Antes de que Logan conociera a los chicos con los que actualmente tiene una banda, Max y Santiago eran sus mejores amigos. Un día ellos se encontraban jugando en el parque (en Minnesota)_

-¿Chicos que les sucede?- _Pregunto Logan a los gemelos._- No se ven muy animados.- _Max y Santiago intercambiaron miradas, uno de ellos asintió._

-No podemos ocultarte esto mucho más tiempo.- _Decía Santiago. Logan lo miraba confundido._

-Vamos a mudarnos.- _Dijo Max. Logan abrió sus ojos a más no poder por la impresión._

-A California.

-Oh, es eso.- _Dijo Logan desanimado._

-Bueno, no vamos a quedarnos aquí a seguir lamentándolo.- _Comenzó a decir Max._- Vamos a disfrutar este día al máximo antes de irnos.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-En una semana.- _Dijeron los gemelos simultáneamente._

-Deja de decir lo que yo digo.- _Dijo Max a su hermano._

-No, tú deja de decir lo que yo digo.

-Chicos, no peleen, mejor vamos a jugar, a disfrutar esta última semana que nos queda juntos.

-Sí, es cierto.- _Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego comenzaron a jugar a la trae._

_Cuando Max y Santiago se mudaron y las clases comenzaban (estaban en vacaciones), Logan tuvo que volver a la escuela pero sin sus amigos. Un día en la hora del receso Logan se encontraba sentado en el césped, cuando sintió algo que se detenía por su lado, Logan volteo a ver y vio que era una pelota de plástico amarilla._

-Perdón ¿Te hice daño? ¿Te golpee con la pelota?- _Le pregunto un chico que pasaba a recoger la pelota que estaba en manos de Logan._

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, por cierto mi nombre es Logan.

-Hola Logan mi nombre es Carlos ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con los dos niños que están por allá?

-Seguro.- _Los dos caminaron hacia los dos niños que se encontraban platicando mientras Carlos regresaba con la pelota._

-¿Carlitos por que tardaste tanto?- _Pregunto uno de ellos._- Hola.- _Dijo al ver a Logan._

-Hola.- _Dijo el otro niño._

-Hola.- _Dijo Logan en respuesta._

-James, Kendall, el es Logan, le invite a jugar, ahora los equipos estarán parejos.

-Hola.- _Volvió a decir James._

-Hola.- _Dijo Logan un poco confundido._

-No te preocupes, solo se queda trabado con algunas palabras o frases cuando está nervioso.- _Dijo Kendall como si eso fuera algo normal._

-Hola.- _Volvió a decir James._- No estoy nervioso, recuerden que algún día seré famoso y la timidez no volverá a atacarme.- _Dijo decidido._

-¡Bu!- _Dijo Carlos de repente provocando que James gritara. Después Carlos se soltó a carcajadas._

-¡Ven aquí!-_ Dijo James saltando sobre Carlos y comenzando una pequeña "pelea"._

-Pelean todo el tiempo, pero aun así son grandes amigos.- _Dijo Kendall al ver la expresión de Logan._- Chicos ya dejen de pelear y mejor vamos a jugar.- _Dijo separando a los niños._

-¿Y a que están jugando?- _Pregunto Logan._

-No tenemos idea.- _Dijo Carlos ya estando de pie._

-Pero debes evitar ser golpeado por la pelota o si no pierdes.- _Dijo James también ya de pie._

-¿Los quemados?- _Dijo Logan._

-Les dije que se llamaba así.- _Dijo Kendall a Carlos y James._

-No, dijiste que no estabas seguro de que así se llamaba.- _Respondió James._

-Bueno ya, vamos a jugar.- _Dijo Carlos y se formaron dos equipos (James y Carlos contra Logan y Kendall) Pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que volver a entrar al salón._

-Siéntate junto a nosotros.- _Le ofreció Kendall a Logan._

-De acuerdo.

-¿No eres muy platicador verdad?- _Dijo Carlos a Logan._

-No, de hecho soy muy tímido.

-Pues eso se acabo.- _Dijo Kendall. Logan lo miro confundido, James al ver su expresión hablo._

-Para nosotros no existe la palabra timidez.

-Tú lo eres.- _Le dijo Carlos a James._

-Solo me pongo nervioso no tímido.

-Ya por favor no peleen, asustaran a Logie.- _Dijo Kendall tratando de calmar a los dos niños._

-¿Logie?- _Preguntaron los tres._

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo le diga Logie a un amigo?

-Lo acabas de conocer…

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan así, mis padres y mis amigos lo hacen.- _Pudo notarse en Logan que se ponía triste._

-¿Qué sucede?- _Le pregunto Kendall._

-Nada, solo… recordaba los momentos con mis amigos…

-¿Qué les paso?- _Pregunto James, luego Carlos le pego con el codo en el brazo._

-Nada, solo que ahora ellos están en California.

-No te preocupes Logan, Logie… hoy has hecho cuatro nuevos amigos.- _Dijo Carlos._

-¿Cuatro?- _Dijeron Kendall y James._

-¿Qué? ¿Peter no cuenta?

-¿Tu amigo imaginario?- _Pregunto Kendall._

-Nuestro amigo imaginario.- _Dijo señalando a los cuatro._

-Bien, ahora vamos a clase.- _Dijo Logan._

-¿Eres chico estudioso?- _Pregunto Kendall._

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Justo lo que faltaba en nuestro grupo.- _Dijo James._

-Solo nos falta alguien que sea atractivo.- _Dijo Carlos._

-Yo soy atractivo.- _Dijo James._- Y cuando sea famoso habrá muchas chicas persiguiéndome.

-Si claro.- _Dijo Kendall poniendo fin a la conversación. Los cuatro entraron al salón y prestaron atención a la clase._

_Fin Flash Back_

_No creí volver a verlos._

_**Fin pov Logan**_

Uno de los gemelos se encontraba platicando con Jo. Kendall y Logan se acercaron a ellos, Kendall un tanto molesto y Logan confundido.

*Continuara*

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasara? ¿Volverá la amistad de hace ya varios años? ¿O desde ahora serán enemigos? Descúbralo la próxima semana en "Te vuelvo a amar" XD<strong>

**¿Un review?**

**Kanelogui**


	6. olvidando

**Les dije que actualizaria la proxima semana, pero no me dio el tiempo e iniciaron las clases, y con ello, mi castigo, pero ya descastigada, les puedo volver a actualizar cada semana (mas o menos, depende de las tareas), y espero que disfruten el capitulo. HE VUELTO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6 Olvidando<strong>_

Logan salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a dirigirse al gemelo junto con Kendall, pero…

-Y así fue como nos conociste.- Decía James mirando al infinito.

-¿Qué? ¿Estuviste al pendiente de mis pensamientos todo el tiempo?- Le pregunto Logan muy confundido.

-¿Tus pensamientos? Creo que tuvimos los mismos recuerdos, yo también recordé cuando nos hicimos amigos, y no pensé que terminaría hablando en voz alta.

-¿Recuerdan lo tímido que era James?- Les pregunto Carlos con ternura.

-Oww…- Dijo Kendall.- Que tierno, ahora, si me disculpan, ire con mi "ex novia" a evitar que salga con un tipo como ese.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese tipo?- Pregunto Carlos.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?- Dijo James.- Es apuesto, y eso nos dice que no podemos confiar en un tipo como ese.

-Entonces, si tu eres apuesto…- Comenzó Logan.- ¿Significa que no podemos confiar en ti?

-No, claro que pueden confiar en mi.

-Entonces dices que no eres apuesto…- Dijo Carlos.

-Porque si no eres apuesto, entonces significa que podemos confiar en ti.- Dijo Kendall. James furioso…

-¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR! Ustedes no pueden decir que no soy apuesto porque mírenme.- Hace unos movimientos de manos cerca de su cara.- Soy la cara, y la cara tiene que ser atractiva, ¿Y cual de estas caras es atractiva?...- Los tres se miraron pero no respondieron.

-¿Tu?- Respondio al fin Kendall.

-Exacto.- Jo y el gemelo pasan por al lado de ellos, y detienen el paso, ya que el chico parece reconocer a alguien.

-¿Logan?- Pregunto el gemelo.

-¿Max?- Respondio Logan tratando de averiguar se era el.

-Santiago.- Lo corrigió.

-¡Santiago!- Los dos se abrazan dándose unas palmadas en la espalda, Jo miro conmovida la escena, luego vio que Kendall estaba ahí, y se fue directo a su cuarto.- ¿Y tu hermano?

-En una audición, no debe tardar en llegar, ¿Y tu que has hecho? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿No has escuchado acerca de nosotros? ¡Autografiamos un cerdo!

-… No.

-¿En serio no has escuchado sobre Big Time Rush?

-Creo que… tal vez… oye creo que s… no.

-Bueno, creo que no somos tan famosos como creemos… ¡Pero salimos en TV! ¡En un noticiero matutino!

-En serio, no tenia idea de que estuvieras en una banda, la cual parece apenas despega su fama.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- Grito James enfurecido y se fue con paso duro directo al lobby.

-¿Siguieron molestándolo con eso de que era o no atractivo?

-Algo asi.- Respondio Kendall, volteo a ver al chico que hace rato estaba con Jo, e intento disimular su cara de desagrado.- Creo que debería ir a disculparme.- Comenzo a avanzar.

-Hola soy…- Pero Kendall ignoro por completo a Santiago.

-Esta un poco molesto.- Le explico Logan al ver la cara de confundido de Santiago.

-Pude notarlo.

-No ha sido nuestro dia.

-Logan, preséntanos, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Dijo Carlos un poco indignado al ver que su amigo no le prestaba mucha atención.

-El es Santiago, es un viejo amigo mio, cuando el y su hermano se mudaron de Minnesota a California, fue cuando yo los conoci a ti, Kendall y James. Santiago, el es Carlos.

-Mucho gusto, pero díganme Santi, mi nombre es muy largo.

-Claro, Santi.- Dijo Carlos.- Creo que debería ir con Kendall y James y disculparme yo también.- Comenzo a dirigirse donde los otros chicos, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba, y Carlos termino derramándole el agua que llevaba en el vaso.

-Oh, Stephanie, lo lamento mucho, no te vi lo siento.- Dijo Carlos.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo… me volveré a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Volver a cambiarte de ropa?

-No ha sido mi mañana.

-¿Por que? ¿Qué te paso?- Comenzaron a avanzar hacia dentro del lobby, mientras Logan y Santi se quedaron platicando.

-Bueno, cuando me desperté esta mañana, me cambie, camine hacia el baño a cepillarme los dientes, y la pasta cayo encima de mi ropa, asi que me cambie. Despues, fui a desayunar, mi padre habia hecho unos waffles, y cuando les puse miel, esta también cayo sobre mi pantalón, asi que cuando termine de comer, me cambie de nuevo y baje al lobby, pero habia unos chicos aventándose raspados, y me cayo a mi, y tuve que subir otra vez y cambiarme, y ahora, llegue hasta la piscina, y llevaba un vaso con agua, bueno, puede secarse, pero esta blusa se lava en seco, asi que se encojera, y debo cambiarme otra vez.- Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entraron.

-Ahora las manchas la traen contra ti.

-Si, para el final del dia, todo mi closet estará vacio y usare la ropa de Camille. Por cierto, supe lo que hicieron.

-Lo se, y estamos arrepentidos, no queríamos pero… somos unos idiotas, lo sabemos.

-No son unos idiotas, son nuestros idiotas de Palm Woods.

-¿Se supone eso me haga sentir mejor?

-No lo se, ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

-¡No lo se!- Dijo preocupado.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento por un te?- Dijo mas calmada.

-Seguro.- Dijo Carlos de igual modo.

-No espera, no podemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo ir a una audición, pero como las manchas están contra mi, no creo llegar a la puerta.

-Corre y cambiate, esperame en la puerta de tu departamento, ire al mio y traeré un paraguas.

-¿Un paraguas…?- Pero Carlos ya se habia ido dejando a Stephanie confundida, pero rápidamente fue a cambiarse.

Mientras Santi y Logan seguían platicando.

-Valla mañana que tuviste, yo solo me desperté y mi padre me dijo "Tu hermano fue a una audición, regresara mas tarde". Creo que ya esta por volver.

-Que bien.

-Oh, ya esta aquí… y quien será ella…- Logan se volteo para ver, vio a Max quien salía hacia la piscina, pero no estaba solo, alguien mas lo acompañaba, y parecían mirarse de una forma muy cariñosa.

-Camille…- Dijo Logan con un hilo de voz.

-¿Es ella? Valla que si es muy hermosa.- En ese momento, los dos ya se encontraban cerca y podían empezar a escuchar lo que decían.

_**Pov Camille**_

_Ahí esta Santiago, es idéntico, un momento… "¿es ella? Valla que si es muy hermosa", ¿Acaso Logan le conto sobre mi? El cree que soy… he…_

-Hola hermanito,- _Dijo Max interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, recuerda lo que el hiso._- ¿Quién te acompaña en este hermoso soleado dia de L.A.?

-Wow, hoy si que estas de buenas.- Dijo Santi un poco confundido.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Emm…- _¿Recuerdas? ¿Acaso ellos ya se conocían?_- Esos ojos… ese brillo… imposible no recordarlo, ¡Logan!

-¡Max!- _Se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Y ahora Logan me esta viendo… ¿es… preocupación lo que veo en la cara de Logan?_

-Veo que conociste a Camille.- _Le dijo a Max._

- Un momento, ¿Es este el Logan el que te hiso eso? No te crei capaz.

-Si, lo que un idiota hace sin pensar.- _Tristeza, el esta arrepentido… pero… no… no puedo, perdonarlo._- Supongo que… ya me voy, hablamos después.- _Dijo después de que vio su celular, comenzó a avanzar y le dijo algo en el oído a Max._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

Logan se fue directo al lobby, Kendall y James ya se encontraban ahí, solamente faltaba Carlos, quien bajaba por el ascensor rápidamente y ayudaba a Stephanie a llegar a la puerta, ya que tenia que llegar a una audición, y el estarse cambiando de ropa la estaba retrasando.

Un chico que llevaba un raspado, tropezó **(todo pasa en cámara lenta XD)**, y Carlos abrió un paraguas para evitar que cayera sobre Stephanie, después lo solto y siguió corriendo junto con ella, después, una chica que llevaba un hot dog, le ponía salsa, pero la salsa salió disparada, y Carlos tomo a un chico que iba pasando, y lo uso como escudo humano. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, donde se encontraban los otros tres, pero habia una cascara de banana en el piso, asi que Carlos levanto a Stephanie, la cargo, y salto sobre la cascara, y al final, llegaron a la puerta **(Termina la cámara lenta)**. Kendall, James y Logan aplauden ante tal espectáculo y Stephanie sale corriendo a tomar un taxi, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento a Carlos.

-¡Gracias Carlos!- Grito una vez que entro en el taxi.

-Parece que te estas consiguiendo una novia- Dijo Kendall alegre por su amigo, pero triste porque su novia lo habia dejado.

-No, solo la ayude a cruzar el lobby de Palm Woods.

-Pero no puedes negar que te gusta.- Le dijo Logan con una mirada que Carlos trato de ignorar.

-De acuerdo, tal vez si me gusta… solo un poco.- Dijo después de un rato de silencio.- ¿Por qué siguen mirándome? Llegaremos tarde con Gustavo.

-Tenia que llamarnos por tu asunto.- Dijo James mirando a Logan.

-Ustedes también están involucrados.

-Cierto, pero… pero…

-¿No tienes nada para excusarte?- Le pregunto Kendall a James.

-Si, pero se me olvido que iba a decir.

-¿Y por que tan olvidadizo?- Le pregunto Logan.

-Por un momento… Annie paso por mi mente.

-¿La chica sirena?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Crecio en el agua, come almejas crudas, su padre es el dueño del fondo del océano.

-Cierto.- Dijo Logan.

-Y aquel anciano que me atrajo maldiciones…

-Esa chica puso celosa a Jo.- Dijo James.

-Si… los buenos tiempos… pareciera que fue apenas ayer.- Kendall, James y Logan tenían la mirada perdida.

-Eh… ¿Chicos?- Comenzo Carlos después de otro momento de silencio.- ¿Soy el único que tiene los pies en la tierra? ¡Planeta Carlos llamando a planeta James, Logan y Kendall! ¿Me escuchan?- Rapidamente, Kendall y James salieron del trance, pero Logan aun tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, triste por los recuerdos que lo agobiaban en ese momento.

-Planeta Kendall…

-Planeta Carlos…

-Planeta James…- Dijeron los tres simultáneamente y después gritaron juntos:

-¡¿PLANETA LOGAN SE ENCUENTRA DISPONIBLE?- Paso un rato, hasta que Logan reacciono.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa, pero sus amigos sabían que no estaba feliz.

Durante el recorrido a Rocque Records, Logan estuvo más callado de lo normal. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había cruzado por su mente en ese momento?

Llegando a Rocque Records, se encontraba Kelly esperándolos en la oficina, y se podía escuchar que Gustavo estaba en la cabina destruyendo cosas. Cuando los chicos llegaron con ella, esta, con un tono de descepcion, tristeza, y otros sentimientos que los chicos no alcanzaron a detectar, dijo:

-Chicos, no podemos dejarlos solos ni un dia, solo un dia tuvieron para partirle el corazón a esa pobre chica.

-Kelly, realmente, lo sentimos, nosotros no queríamos…- Intento explicarse Kendall.

-Solo quiero saber, si antes de llegar hablaron con ella.- Los cuatro chicos se miraron.

-Yo hable con ella.- Dijo Logan finalmente.- Y… terminamos, intente decirle antes de que ella se enterase por otra persona, pero fue tarde, las Jennifers ya le habían dicho, y… de ahí todo ha ido mal.

-¿Por qué no van con Gustavo a evitar que rompa mas de sus premios?- Dijo Kelly a Kendall, Carlos y James, y estos entendieron que ella quería hablar a solas con Logan, asi que fueron a la cabina.- ¿Creiste que todo esto seria fácil?- Logan no respondió, tenia la mirada clavada en el piso.- Escucha.- Dijo acercándose a el para abrasarlo.- No es que este en contra tuya, pero yo pase por lo mismo que esta pasando Camille, asi que, lo que podría decirte es que, trates de volver a recuperar tu amistad con ella, ya que no creo que ustedes dos vuelvan a salir.

-Pero… yo la amo.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y tuviste que pasar por todo esto para saberlo? No creo que ustedes ubieran sido hechos para estar el uno con el otro, y se que esto no será fácil para ti pero… debes olvidarte de Camille.- Estas palabras parecieron dejar a Logan en shock.

Mientras con los chicos, Gustavo los perseguía tratando de matarlos, por todo el edificio. Kendall llego a la oficina de Gustavo y se encerró allí. Carlos fue al lavamanos y se metió debajo de este **(recordando capitulo "correo de fans")**, y James salió del edificio y corrió hasta perderse de la vista de Gustavo.

Mientras en Palm Woods, Jo volvió a bajar a la piscina a buscar a Santiago, y encontró a alguien parecido a el.

-Hola Santi.- Dijo dulcemente ella.

-Hola.- Dijo el chico confundido.

-"Max no sabia si querías chochitos o no, asi que traje dos del mismo sabor…"

-¡AH!

-Calmate, es mi hermano Max Jo.

-Debiste haberme dicho primero sobre tu hermano, no crees.

-Jo, te presento a mi hermano Maximilian.

-Pero puedes llamarme Max, Maxi, o cualquier otro parecido.

-Mucho gusto Max.- Camille salió del lobby a la piscina.

-¿Quieren ir por una hamburguesa, una pizza?

-Escuche de un restaurante mexicano **(:D) **no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos ir a comer ahí.- Dijo Max.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Jo.

-Amo la comida mexicana.- Dijo Santi.

-Entonces vamos.- Dijo Camille.- Yo invito…

-No, no, no, ahora yo invito.- Dijo Max.

- Pero tu ya pagaste los helados.

-Para que no haya lio, yo invito.- Dijo Santi.

-¿Por qué no mejor cooperamos todos para pagar?- Propuso Jo.

-Supongo que eso esta bien.- Dijo Camille.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el restaurante en el auto de Max, Camille iva en el copiloto y Santi y Jo iban en el asiento de atrás.  
>Llegaron al restaurante:<p>

-Se me antojan unas enchiladas, pero… ¿Creen que piquen mucho?- Dijo Camille viendo el menú.

-Entonces mejor come unas entomatadas.- Le dijo Max.

-¿Y si pedimos unos tacos?

-Hoy tengo humor para tacos.- Dijo Santi.

-Entonces todos comeremos tacos.

-Si.

Despues de ordenar sus tacos, y haber comido la mayoría, Camille estaba a punto de agarrar una tortilla, cuando sintió la mano de alguien.

-Oh disculpa.- Dijo Camille.

-No, tu agarra la tortilla.- Le dijo Max.

-Compartimos entre los dos este taco.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo un poco nervioso.

Despues de añadir todo lo que llevaría el taco, fueron dando mordidas por los extremos, hasta que "accidentalmente" llegaron a besarse los dos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba por la ventana. Quedo paralizado durante unos momentos, pero tuvo que correr rápido, ya que Camille habia sentido una mirada, y al ver que el corria, se puso en pie y salió del restaurante, pero cuando estuvo afuera, ya no pudo ver hacia donde se habia ido el.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Max al ver que Camille regresaba.

-James nos vio.

*Continuara*

_-No creeras a quien vi besándose-/-Ha estado muy extraño-/-¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer con nosotros?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kanelogui<strong>


	7. El mensaje

**Hola ^^ disculpen que no haya acualizado, es que, las tareas, no me ha dado tiempo de inspirarme u.u, ustedes me dicen si les gusta ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^ me hacen inspirarme.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 7 El mensaje<strong>_

_**Pov Camille**_

_Max no comprendía lo que le acababa de decir, parecía totalmente despreocupado._

-¿No me escuchaste?

-Si, pero no veo por que te preocupas, solo fue James…

-¿Y crees que no le va a contar a Logan?

-Creo que nosotros estorbamos aquí- Dijo Santi poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa.- Jo, ¿me acompañas afuera?- Jo igual dejo algo de dinero y siguió a Santi.

-Crei que ya lo habías superado.

-Terminamos apenas en la mañana, ¿crees que eso es suficiente?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo?

-No

-¿Entonces por que lo defiendes?

-Yo nunca dije que lo estaba defendiendo…

-¿Lo extrañas?- Dijo con un tono diferente.

-Escucha si tu… ¿Qué?

-Tu me escuchaste, ¿lo extrañas?- _Me quede paralizada… ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si lo extrañaba? Pero no podía decirle, me veria mal, asi que:_

-No, pero me preocupa que el pudiera hacerte algo.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerme algo?- _No sabia que decir… me estaba poniendo nerviosa y me hacia recordar todos esos momentos con el… pero… no puedo mostrarme débil…_

-No lo has visto en mucho tiempo, pudo haber cambiado, no sabes que actitud podría tener…

-¿Y tu si?- _Bien, ha llegado el punto en que esta conversación ya me harto… solo quiero irme de aquí, anochecerá muy pronto, y ya estoy muy cansada para hablar sobre eso._

-Hablemos de eso mañana.

-No, vamos a hablarlo ahora.

-Estoy cansada, y Jo y Santi deben sentirse igual.

-Bien, los llevare de regreso a Palm Woods, pero esta conversación no ha terminado señorita.

-Claro.

_Terminamos de pagar los tacos y fuimos afuera donde Jo y Santi se encontraban muy entretenidos conversando, pero lamentablemente los tuvimos que interrumpir u.u Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a Palm Woods._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

En Roque Records los chicos ya se iban camino a Palm Woods, Logan seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, y James no quería hacerlo sufrir mas por lo que habia visto hacer a Camille y Max.

_**Pov James**_

_No puedo decirle, pero no quiero que se entere por otro medio, debo encontrar el momento indicado… pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y no debe de ser muy tarde… talvez mañana cuando este mas calmado… si es que esta mas calmado._

_**Fin pov James**_

Kendall y Carlos notaron a James muy pensativo, Carlos le paso la mano enfrente y el seguía sin reaccionar. Kendall comenzó a llamarlo…

-James… ¿estas ahí?- Pero seguía sin reaccionar.- James, James… JAMES!

-¿Qué? Oh si, que susto lo de Gustavo ^^- Dijo nervioso.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.- Le dijo Carlos, James se puso mas nervioso.

-Emm… si lo se, pensé que era momento de que lo habláramos ¿no creen?- Carlos y Kendall se miraron no muy convencidos de lo que habia dicho James.

-Ya en serio James, ¿Qué ocurre? Se supone el pensativo debe ser Logan no tu.

-Pues…- James no quería decirlo ¿Y si Logan lo escuchaba?

-Pues…- Insistio Carlos.

-Les contare mañana, estoy muy cansado.- Dijo dando un bostezo.- Pasaron muchas cosas hoy, y además tuve que huir de Gustavo, corri como 10 calles jeje- Se notaba su nerviosismo, los dos no quedaron satisfechos con lo que les dijo, no parecía cansado.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kendall.- Pero nos tienes que contar, esto no se queda si- Dijo molesto dando por finalizada la conversación.

Continuaron su recorrido a Palm Woods, y entrando al edificio, se encontraron con Jo, Santi, Camille y Max. Los dos últimos, Logan y James los quedaron viendo, Logan con tristeza, y James con preocupación. Kendall observaba como Jo se divertía con Santi, y lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir, pero Kendall pudo contenerlas.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos, y se prepararon para dormir. Cada quien con sus problemas…

Al dia siguiente, Camille ya estaba despierta, esperando la llamada que le diría si tendría el papel.

-¿Qué no te llamarían el viernes?- Pregunto Jo cuando vio a Camille ansiosa.

-Mi querida amiga Jo, hoy es viernes, tanto trabajo te ha dejado confundida.

-Hoy es… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debo alistarme para llegar a l trabajo.

-Jo…

-¿Qué?

-Recuerda que tomarian un descanso esta semana porque el camarógrafo renuncio, y están buscando alguien que lo reemplace.

-Ya lo sabia- Molesta, dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo. De repente, alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya voy!- Grito Camille, se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, era:

-Max! Pasa, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Solo vine a saludarte y a traerte…- Comenzo a sacarse algo de los bolsillos, parecía… ¿una carta?- Lo dejaron en mi departamento por error, es para ti.- Camille lo vio, era el productor de la película "Farzante de amores". Abrio el sobre y omenzo a leerla.

-Me aceptaron! ¿Pero no se supone que iban a llamar?

-Es una larga historia…- Camille siguio leyendo.

-Oh ya veo, ¿no podrían haber llamado de algún otro lugar?

-Ve lo que trae el sobre.- Camille lo habrio, y se sorprendió de ver un pase para ir a un restaurante muy elegante.- Vamos a ir al Manhattan Bajo!

-Para ir conociendo a la gente que estara trabajando con nosotros.- Dijo Max emocinado, aunque lo disimulo.- Esta noche.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Camille aun emocionada.- Entonces te vere esta noche ¿no?

-De hecho nos veremos abajo en la piscina, junto con Jo y Santi…

-Oh claro, se me escapa la idea de que somos vecinos- Dijo Camille sonriendo tiernamente.

-Bien, te vere abajo.- Max se fue y Camille se fue a saltos hasta la cocina.

Jo que aun trataba de consiliar el sueño, se volvió a levantar por los saltos de Camille. Recogio un cojin del sillón de la sala y se lo arrojo.

-Oye.- Dijo Camille indignada al esquivar ese cojin.- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Quiero dormir, eso es lo que sucede.- Se dio la media vuelta para volver a su habitacion, pero…

-Recuerda que debemos bajar a la piscina a ver a los chicos. Yo se volteo y fingió una sonrisa.

-Claro.- Dijo sin muchas ganas y volvió a su habitacion.

-Se nota que las mañanas del viernes no son lo suyo.- Dijo Camille en susurro una vez que Jo hubiera cerrado la puerta de su habitacion.

En el departamento de los chicos, la señora Knight y Katie ya estaban tomando el desayuno, mientras James, Carlos y Kendall se dirigían a sentarse a desayunar.

-¿Durmieron bien?- Pregunto la señora Knight al verlos sentados.

-Al parecer no muy bien.- Dijo Kendall al ver que Logan caminaba medio sonámbulo hacia la cocina, estrellándose contra la pared, tropezando y callendo de la silla al sentarse. Tenia una expresión fatal, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.- Un dia sin dormir, pero parece una semana.- Volvio a decir cuando este cayo de la silla.

-Viejo, te ves fatal.- Dijo Carlos mientras se comia un trozo de waffle. Logan se volvió a sentar, esta vez no se cayo.

-Como dices Kendall, no dormi en toda la noche…

-En serio… no parece solo esta noche.- Dijo Katie.- Es como si un enorme elefante te hubiera caído sobre ti varias veces…

-Pero que solo torturo mi corazón…- Dijo Logan cayendo sobre el plato. Kendall lo levanto.

-Me sucede lo mismo con Jo, pero no dejare que ese tal "Sebastian" me la gante.- Logan con la cara toda pegajosa dijo:

-Santiago…- Seguia con los ojos cerrados.

-Me vale…- La señora Knight dejo caer varios platos, y su sonido al romperse fue tan fuerte que no se escucho lo que parecía que era una mala forma de hablar de Kendall enfrente de Katie.- como se llame ese mentado gemelo, es solo un…

-KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! ¿QUE FORMA ES ESA DE HABLAR ENFRENTE DE TU HERMANA?

-Lo siento mama, pero en serio, ese sujeto me saca de mis casillas.

-Estas sufriendo lo mismo que Logan pero lo expresas de una forma diferente.- Dijo Katie señalando a Logan quien habia vuelto a caer sobre el waffle.

-Y tu nos ibas a contar algo importante.- Dijo Carlos a James en voz tan alta que todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltear a ver a James, quien no habia hablado y aun tenia expresión pensativa. Incluso Logan levanto su cara del waffle, agarro una servilleta y comenzó a limpearse, aun sin apartar la vista de James.

James se encontraba muy nervioso, sin atreverse a decir palabra.

-Nunca dije que fuera algo importante…

-Pero tu expresión pensativa en la limusina ayer decía lo contrario.

-Aparte hay mucho tiempo para decir eso… no es como si ocurriera un apocalipsis en este momento…

De repente se sintió un pequeño temblor y a las Jennifers gritar de terror.

-Ese podría ser Gustavo gritando… ya saben lo que provoca…- Dejo de temblar y los gritos cesaron.

-Aun asi deberías decirlo…- Insistio Kendall.

-Lo diría pero por ciertas personas aquí presentes no creo que diga que vi a…- Inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

-¿A quien?- Preguntaron agudizando el oído.

-Saben, ya estoy lleno.- Dijo James levantándose de la mesa.- Muy ricos los waffles.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Knight.- Los vere abajo en la piscina…- Salio corriendo por una toalla y su traje de baño y salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del apartamento que apenas lo vieron irse.

Carlos que habia terminado con sus waffles, tomo el plato de James, quien no le habia ni pellizcado, y comenzó a comerse el waffle. Logan volvió a inclinarse hacia el frente y callo de nuevo en el plato embarrándose de miel. Kendall lo volvió a levantar e intento limpiarlo lo mas posible, después lo volvió a recargar en la silla, y Logan se fue de lado al suelo. Kendall y Katie solo lo observaron confusos y volvieron a comer.

El dia transcurrió normal, excepto por la parte de que Logan estaba deprimido y no salia de su habitacion. Kendall le golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte, que estuvo a punto de romperla. Despues de una hora decidió bajar a "charlar" con Santi.

_**Pov Kendall**_

-Logan! Tienes que salir! No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre!-" _¿Por qué sigues golpeando? Dejalo solo en su agonia y recupera a tu chica."_

_-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?_

"_Soy tu conciencia, y tienes que ir a recuperar a Jo, se que tienes que hacerlo"_

_-¿Por qué sabes que tengo que hacerlo?_

"_¬¬ Ya te lo dije, soy tu conciencia, yo lo se todo de ti"_

_-De acuerdo, ire a hablar con Jo._

"_No, no puedes"_

_-Tu dijiste que tenia que recuperarla, asi que ire a hablar con ella._

"_Va a estar con ese idiota de Sebastian o como se llame"_

_-Creo que tu no me conoces, tendre problemas con Jo si le hago algo a Sebastian o como se llame._

"_¿Quién dijo algo de que tu tenias que hacer algo?"_

_-Aun asi, no mandare a alguien a que lo lastime, hablare con Jo y no me importa lo que tu opines._

"_Pero yo soy tu"_

_-Pero tu que eres yo eres un yo malo._

"_¿Te das cuenta que estas hablando solo y que James y Carlos están detrás de ti verdad?"_

-Gracias por tu inútil información, hace varios minutos atrás hubiera sido de gran ayuda.- _Efectivamente como dijo mi conciencia, ellos estaban detrás de mi con cara de confundidos._- Finjan que nunca vieron esto.- _Sali del departamento rumbo al de Jo._

…

_Toque a la puerta, pero quien me abrió fue…_

-Camille, crei que estarías abajo, o practicando para una audición o algo asi.

-Hola Kendall, hablando de audiciones.- _Cerre mis ojos al sentir la palma de Camille en mi mejilla, me habia abofeteado._- Lo que teníamos era algo especial, y con lo que has hecho has arruinado mi vida, me utilizaste como si fuera cualquier cosa…

-¿Ppracticas para abofetear a Logan?

-No, es la película en la que ayer audicione y obtuve el papel.- _Me lo dijo con su típica sonrisa._

-Pues, eres una gran actriz, aunque creo que tu ya lo sabias.

-No, la verdad no.

-¿Y Logan? ¿El no te lo ha dicho?

-No recuerdo, me parece que no.

-Bien, ¿No quieres hablar con el?

-No, estoy bien asi.

-Pero el no lo esta.- _Lo dije en susurro pero parece que ella me escucho._

-¿Cómo es eso de que el no lo esta?

-Ha estado deprimido, te extraña, no durmió esta noche, apenas si desayuno, parece un muerto en vida, y solo ha pasado un dia.

-¿Y tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que sentía por mi después de lo que me hizo?

-El iba a contártelo, pero alguien te lo dijo antes y…

-¿Solo viniste para hablarme de el o venias a ver a Jo?- _Es cierto! Yo venia a ver a Jo._

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco, ¿De casualidad Jo no esta aquí?- _Volteo hacia atrás, parece que veía a alguien._

-No ella no esta aquí.- _Se apresuro a decir y estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta, de no haber sido porque entre antes de que la cerrara y me dirigi hacia un pasillo, donde encontré a Jo con su cabello rubio húmedo._

-Hola Jo.- _Parecio sonreírme por un momento._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _Me pregunto molesta._

-Quiero hablar contigo.- _Me volvió a sonreir y yo le sonreí._

-Pues yo no, asi que adiosito.- _In tento empujarme hacia la puerta, pero la aprisione en mis brazos._

-Jo, lo siento, de verdad, se que a veces podemos ser unos idiotas…

-Todo el tiempo.- _Dijeron ambas al unisono, Camille cruzada de brazos y Jo tratando de liberarse, me dio varias mordidas pero aun asi no la solte._

-Y esta vez nos pasamos de la raya, lo sabemos, y realmente lo sentimos, y Logan en serio te ama, y tuvo que aprenderlo de una mala manera- _Me dirigía hacia Camille, luego hacia Jo._- Y yo te amo a ti.

-¿Y como puedo saber que no me haras algo como lo que Logan le hizo a Camille?

-Para empezar… ¿Besaste a James?

-Yo no seria capaz de hacer algo asi.

-Bien, asi que no hay de que preocuparse de si yo te llegara a hacer algo asi.

-¿Asi que me hechas la culpa de todo lo que sucedió?

-Solo digo que si James y tu no se hubieran besado, no hubieras tenido problemas con Logan, y nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Me estas hechando la culpa.-_ Tenia que meter la pata de nuevo._- Sabes que te esta mordiendo ¿no?

-Si, y no me importa porque no la soltare hasta que me perdone.

-Eres malo.- _Me dijo Jo._

-¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?

-Ahora, librarme de ti.

-Yo ire a una junta con la producción de la película "Farzante de amores"

-Bien, asi que te quedas tu con Santi ¿no?

-Si, estaremos juntos toda la noche, y tu estaras grabando con Gustavo, asi que no podras interferir en nuestra cena.

-Lamento decirte que no grabare con Gustavo durante un tiempo, asi que ire tras esos gemelos, hay algo extraño con ellos, Katie nunca se equivoca, cuando dice que alguien es extraño.

-¿Ella te dijo algo sobre Santi?- _Me pregunto Jo._

-No, pero nosotros somos hermanos, y tenemos muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo detectar gente extraña.- _Camille se acerco para separarme de Jo, pero la solte y mi dirigi a la puerta._-No se preocupen, de todos modos yo ya me iba.- _Cuando abri la puerta, me encontré con dos personas._

-¿por casualidad están hablando de nosotros?- _Pregunto un gemelo._

-¿Quién los menciono? Aquí nadie ha dicho sus nombres.- _Dije con sarcasmo._

-Dijo que ustedes tramaban algo.- _Me lo merezco, hice algo terrible, pero puedo asegurar que esos gemelos traman algo y no descansare hasta averiguar que es._

-Puede ser…- _dije mirándolos con seriedad._- y descubriré todo esto.- _Sali sin decir nada mas._

_**Fin pov Kendall**_

Kendall camino por el pasillo, Katie apareció detrás de el.

-¿descubriste algo hermanita?

-Oh, definitivamente traman algo…- doblaron de vista y se perdieron de vista.

James y Carlos se encontraban en la piscina, mientras Logan seguía lamentándose en su habitacion. Kendall llego con una sonrisa traviesa, y Carlos recordó algo…

-James, tu nos tenias que contar algo ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, aprovechando que Logan no esta cerca…

-¿Tiene que ver con Logan?- Pregunto Kendall sentándose con ellos.

-Algo asi, ¿a que no adivinan a quien vi besándose?

-¿Logan beso a una chica?- Pregunto Carlos, Kendall y James lo miraron serios.

-Carlitos…- Comenzo a explicarle Kendall.- Logan ha estado con nosotros todo el dia de ayer, y si en su habitacion… espera… ¿Camille beso a un chico?

-¿Y a que no adivinan quien es ese chico?

-Fue Max, ¿no es asi?

-Camille beso a Max!- Exclamo Carlos, Kendall y James le taparon la boca.

-No grites.- Susurro James.- Esto debe ser un secreto entre los tres.

-Y además.- Dijo Kendall en un tono mas bajo, provocando que los otros se acercaran mas.- Los gemelos podrían enterarse de esto.

-Sera mejor que no se enteren, que nadie se entere.- Dijo James.

-Y Katie y yo estamos seguros de que ellos traman algo.

-¿Algo?- Preguntaron Carlos y James al unisono.

-Desde que llegaron no me agradaron nada, y ya saben que Katie es buena para detectar gente rara, ambos estamos de acuerdo con que esos gemelos traman algo.

-¿Y que es lo que traman?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero tenemos que descubrirlo, estoy casi seguro de que su plan tiene que ver con Jo y Camille.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Ahora lo que necesito para el plan es descubrir lo que traman, lo demás será pan comido, pero… hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Nuestros planes siempre funcionan si trabajamos los cuatro juntos.- Todos se pusieron pensativos, de repente, a Carlos le llego una idea.

-Podriamos hablar con el, con amigos podría olvidarse de lo demás, recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Pero el no accedera si sabe que ese plan es contra sus amigos de la infancia.- Dijo James.

-Entonces no debemos decirle, solo será "diversión" en grande.- Dijo marcando las comillas. Los tres asintieron.

-Jo ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la ciudad?- Le pregunto Santi, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Claro, me cambio rápido y salimos.- Alguien se asomo por detrás del sofá.

-asi estas perfecta, no debes de alistarte.

-Oh pequeño Santi, si no lo has notado, aun traigo puesta la pijama.- La persona detrás del sofá coloco algo en la camisa de Santi.

-Bueno, cambiate, pero no te arregles demasiado, me dara envidia que otros hombres te vean.- Jo se metió en su habitacion y cerro la puerta.

Santi recibió un mensaje, de nuevo la persona detrás se asomo para leer el mensaje:

"_Recuerda: al primero que descubran pierde, y bueno… tu ya sabes Max"_

Santi respondió:

"_No te preocupes por mi, tu deberías tener mas cuidado Santi"_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué significan esos mensajes? ¿Qué traman los gemelos? <strong>

**Espero sus reviews y lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo :$ necesitaba que me llegara imaginación, y luego no podía escribir para subir el capitulo y bueno, ya le avance al próximo, depende de ustedes que lo quieran leer, esta historia esta a punto de llegar al final, todavía no, pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo ^^ tengo muchas ideas, solo falta irlas escribiendo, pero eso será luego.**

**Nos leeremos pronto (espero)**

**Kanelogui**


	8. Mas secretos, 3 canciones y un objetivo

_**Cap. 8 Mas secretos, tres canciones y un objetivo**_

_Santi recibió un mensaje, de nuevo la persona detrás se asomo para leer el mensaje:_

"_Recuerda: al primero que descubran pierde, y bueno… tu ya sabes Max"_

_Santi respondió:_

"_No te preocupes por mi, tu deberías tener mas cuidado Santi"_

Jo salió de su habitacion.

-Lista, vamos a recorrer las calles.- Le dice sonriente, Santi deja su celular, se levanta del sofá y ambos salen por la puerta.

Katie sale de su escondite pensativa.

-Esto no puede estar bien.

Kendall entro a la habitacion de Logan, Carlos y James lo seguían por detrás. Logan parecía estar algo adormecido.

-Logan…- Dijo casi en un susurro. El nombrado se acomodo escondiendo su cara en la almohada.- Logan…- Lo llamo un poco mas fuerte, pero solo se tapo los oídos con la almohada.- Plan B.- Carlos saco una bocina y James saco una radio. Colocaron la bocina casi en el oído de Logan, encendieron el radio a todo volumen, y Logan salto fuera de la cama retorsiendose y tapándose los oídos. Apagaron la radio y esperaron la reacción de su amigo.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA!- Les grito exaltado.

-Mas bien la pregunta es para ti, desde que tu y Camille terminaron no has hecho mas que lamentarte y estar tirado en la cama. OLVIDALA YA. Cometiste un error, nosotros también, y ese error también me costo a Jo, ¿y sabes que? No me rendiré hasta que vuelva a obtener su amor, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo si es que de verdad la amas otra vez.- Logan apenas escuhaba las palabras de su amigo… reflexiono un poco, y después de eso…

-Tienes razón.- Se levanto ya algo animado.- No dejare que nadie se quede con mi pequeña Camille.- Comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera, espera…- Lo detuvo James.- Vamos paso por paso, primero ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? Dejar que las cosas se calmen, ya sabes, si vas precipitadamente Camille te cerrara la puerta en tu cara una y otra y otra vez, y nunca se le pasara el enojo.- Kendall se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amigo, pero tenia razón, y eso les daría tiempo para realizar su plan.

-Ya se ¿Por qué no vamos a patinar?- Sugirio Kendall después de salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Carlos.- Logan, a ti te encanta patinar.- El chico listo del grupo pensó por un instante.

-Esta bien, vamos a divertirnos…- Todos salian por la puerta.- ¿Y si invitamos a alguien mas?- Sugirio de repente.

-Quieres invitar a los gemelos cierto.- Dijo Kendall, causando que Logan asintiera.- Logie, ahora ellos están haciendo otras cosas, como tu no salias, fueron a divertirse a otros lados, asi que mejor no molestarlos y tu no los veras después asi tan repentinamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Ellos fueron mis primeros mejores amigos.

-Si… pero dejalos conocer gente.- James invento una excusa, aun no podían decirle a su amigo que Max tenia citas con Camille.- Y de seguro tienen muchas cosas que hacer como… ensayos… grabaciones… por lo que ellos están aquí.- Logan se dejo vencer por lo que decían sus amigos.

-Esta bien… -Luego recordó lo que iban a hacer.- ¡VAMOS A PATINAR!- Y cuando Logan estaba a punto de salir.

-¿No deberías primero afeitarte?- Pregunto Carlos.

-¿Y cambiarte?- James le recordó que aun seguía en pijama.

-Y ducharte.- Le recordó Kendall.

-Ya voy.- Logan entro al baño y después de unos minutos salió afeitado, cambiado, limpio y peinado. Se le veía diferente… feliz.

-Ahora si…- Dijo Kendall.- ¡A PATINAR!- Y los cuatro chicos tomaron sus patinetas y fueron al parque.

…

En el parque los chicos se divertían dando maromas, haciendo locuras y todo lo que podían hacer con sus patinetas, unos saltaban sobre otros, etc.

-Habia olvidado lo mucho que me encanta patinar.- Dijo Logan mientras saltaba hacia una banca y de nuevo al piso dando una vuelta.

-Te lo dije.- Dijo Kendall acelerando su paso… o recorrido.- Necesitabas salir de tu agonia.

-Tenias razón, como siempre.- Carlos y James los seguían, los dos primeros se agacharon, dos patinetas pasaron entre ellos, Carlos salto sobre Kendall y James sobre Logan, para luego caer en sus respectivas patinetas.

_**Pov Logan**_

_No me habia sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo… bueno de hecho fue un dia… pero parecieron años… y mejor no recuerdo esos momentos y me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo… muy bien… allí esta el señor de las banderillas, asi que podre dar vuelta fácilmente… se ve que esta estable… aquí voy_

Logan acelero, pero justo en su camino, junto a las banderillas encontró a Camille, sonriendo…

_Habia olvidado como era Camille… se ve tan… feliz… me alegro por ella… espera… ¿no debía dar vuelta?…_

_**Fin pov Logan**_

Logan perdió el equilibrio al pasar por donde habia pasto, y termino por estrellarse contra un árbol. Camille solo lo observo algo confusa y un poco molesta.

_**Pov Camille**_

_Si se supone que esta muy triste, que esta deprimido, que se muere por mi, que me extraña… ¿Por qué entonces esta muy bien como para andar en patineta? Debi imaginarlo, Kendall solo decía eso para que sintiera lastima por el._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

-¡LOGAN!- Grito Kendall asustado por lo que le paso a su amigo.- ¿Estas bien?

Logan se paro con dificultad.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo con dificultad.- Solo fueron unos… raspones.

-¿Logan estas bien?- Preguntaron James y Carlos al unisono.

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo ya de pie, volteando a ver a Camille quien rápidamente desvio la vista hacia el señor de las banderillas para pedirle una.

-Logan- Lo regaño Kendall al ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada.- No importa ahora, solo diviértete.

El azabache suspiro.- Si es cierto.

-Vamos a otra parte, ahí estaremos mejor.- Dijo Carlos, a lo cual los tres asintieron. De repente, el celular de Kendall sono, y al ver quien le marcaba puso cara de desagrado, para luego al contestar fingir estar feliz,

-¡Gustavo!... ¿esta vez para que?... no, no estamos… si lo que digas… nada… si ya vamos para alla, pero quieres explicarme por que…- Al parecer Gustavo le habia colgado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron sus tres amigos al unisono.

-Gustavo quiere que vallamos al estudio a una junta con Griffin sobre una canción, me pregunto si hacíamos algo importante, pero después me dijo que le daba igual, y se molesto por mi comentario, pero no me explico ¿Por qué era tan importante esa canción?

-De seguro Griffin aun no le dice porque quiere que sea una "sorpresa"- Dijo Logan marcando las comillas.

-Mejor no lo hacemos esperar y vamos.- Dijo James y salieron corriendo a buscar un taxi

…

Camille recibió sus banderillas y observo como los chicos corrian por la calle tratando de detener un taxi _"idiotas" _dijo para sus adentros. Despues de un rato, Max apareció tras ella.

-Ya volvi.- Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.

-No quería hacerte esperar. ¿Compraste banderillas?- Pregunto al ver lo que sostenía en sus manos.

-No, se las estoy cuidando para el próximo cliente que quiera comprarlas.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya sarcástica.- Dijo tomando una banderilla. De nuevo Katie apareció y tiro un freesbe cerca de Max. Luego corrió a recogerlo, pero Max se agacho, lo cual Katie aprovecho para darle una señal a Tyler, quien la empujo y cayo sobre Max, poniéndole un micrófono en el cuello.

-Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención.- Dijo Katie fingiendo que lo sentía.

-No te preocupes pequeña niña.- Dijo poniéndose de nuevo en pie, entregándole el freesbe a Katie.- Los accidentes pasan.- Despues se volteo después hacia Camille, y Katie se fue con aun mas sospechas de las que tenia.

Mientras Katie caminaba, se encontró con las Jennifers.

-¿Estas segura de que estaba en tu bolso?- Pregunto la Jennifer de cabello rizado.

-Siempre lo dejo ahí, no puedo creer que haya desaparecido.- Decia la Jennifer rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Katie acercándose.

-Nada que te importe pequeña niña.- Le dijo la Jennifer de cabello castaño y lacio.

-Algo se te perdió.- Dijo refiriéndose a la Jennifer rubia.

-De acuerdo detective Knight, perdi mi celular, ¿Contenta?- Katie pensó durante un momento.

-Necesito mas pistas.- Se decía a si misma la menor de los Knight.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la Jennifer de cabello rizado.

-Cosas.- Dijo sonriendo para luego alejarse.

Mientras, los chicos ya habían llegado al estudio.

-¡PERROS!- Se escuchaba que Gustavo los llamaba desde su oficina. No hicieron mas que correr para evitar que se enfadara mas.

-Tranquilo Gustavo, ya estamos aquí…- Trato de calmarlo Kendall, pero el nombrado levanto su mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-Listo Griffin, dime, ¿ahora de que quieres que sea la famosa canción que decias?

-Debe ser otra canción de amor.- Decia Carlos por lo bajo.

-Como te decía Gustavo, no quiero una canción, si no tres, que hagan sentir especiales a las chicas, que se sientan valoradas, y las quiero para mañana.

-Espera Griffin, no puedo escribirlas tan rápido, dame tres días y te dare tus canciones.

-Esta bien, me encuentro algo piadoso hoy… te dare hasta el siguiente sábado, ya que ese dia vendrá una producción importante, pero te estare visitando esta semana para ver tus avances, y corregirte, por que se que me defraudaras con las canciones. Bien, eso es todo, debo regresar a recoger a mi hija de su clase de ballet. Adios.- Y salió por la puerta seguido de unos hombres con traje.

-Perros, debemos terminar estas canciones rápido…

-¿Por qué? Tenemos una semana, tu podrías escribir casi hasta nuestro tercer álbum en ese tiempo.

-El problema, es que tendre que atender a algunos cantantes que vendrán a hacer unas grabaciones, asi que será mejor que comencemos ahora, y ustedes me ayudaran a escribir la letra.

-Claro, iremos a Palm Woods y mañana te traeremos la letra de las canciones…- Decia Kendall casi empujando a los demás para que salieran.

-No, ustedes no se van de aquí hasta que almenos ya llevemos dos canciones completas.- Los amenazo.

-Gustavo, no puedes tenernos aquí encerrados.- Observo James.

-No, pero tren de carga se encargara de vigilarlos.- En eso, apareció tren de carga en la puerta.- Llevalos a su estancia.- El sujeto grande obedeció y se llevo a los cuatro chicos a una oficina amplia para que escribieran ahí las canciones. Despues de cerrar la puerta, Gustavo la cerro con llave y un candado.

-Estas conciente de que podríamos salir por una ventana ¿no?- Dijo Logan a través de la puerta.

-Si, y por eso e blindado las ventanas para que no las puedan abrir ni romper. Muajajajaja jajajajaja.- Rio maliciosamente alejándose hacia su piano para comenzar a trabajar en lo que llegaba su primer estrella a grabar con el.

…

-¡Esto no es justo!- Gritaba James golpeando la pared, mientras Carlos se colocaba su casco, le dio un par de palmadas y corrió hacia la ventana tratando de romperla, pero en vez de eso, reboto hacia el piso. Logan era el único que trabajaba escribiendo la letra de alguna canción, ya que Kendall se mostraba muy preocupado observando su celular.

-Saben, mientras mas pronto terminemos esto, mas rápido saldremos de aquí.- Expreso el chico listo, pero nadie le hacia caso.

-Me pregunto por que no llama.- Decia Kendall pensando en voz alta.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Carlos recuperando la conciencia.

-Katie… necesito saber como va el plan para…- Inmediatamente se tapo la boca, se habia olvidado que Logan no sabia nada de eso.

-¿Qué plan?- Pregunto Logan. Sus tres amigos se quedaron callados, en eso a Kendall se le ocurrió una excusa.

-El plan para sorprender a mi madre.- Dijo tratando de sonreir.

-Oh, eres un buen hijo…- Dijo Logan para volver a lo suyo, Kendall suspiro aliviado, pero después Logan se detuvo para preguntar:- Y entonces ¿Por qué te tapas la boca?

Estaba atrapado, sabia que debía decir la verdad, pero alguien mas hablo antes de que pudiera explicarlo…

-Bueno, de todos modos te ibas a enterar…- Comenzo James.- En realidad… es una sorpresa… para ti.- Kendall se sorprendió al escuchar lo que James decía.

-¿Para mi?- Pregunto Logan

-Si, como te veias muy triste y desanimado decidimos hacerte una sorpresa, pero aun no estaba lista cuando Gustavo nos llamo y… creo que deberas esperar hasta que salgamos…

-Bueno, pues creo que deberíamos trabajar en estas canciones ya, para salir y puedan darme "mi sorpresa" de la cual no he escuchado nada.- Dijo fingiendo que no habia escuchado nada.

-Si, comencemos a hacer las canciones.- Dijo Kendall sentándose al lado de su amigo mirando con cara de "¿que te pasa?" a James, quien le respondió con una mirada de "¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

Carlos aun trataba de levantarse del piso, luego reacciono y se sento a trabajar junto con ellos.

-Entonces que les parece: -Decia Kendall mientras leia en voz alta lo que habia escrito.

Pienso que no te diste cuenta  
>por primera vez tu corazón esta roto<br>me llamaste y hablamos hasta la mañana

-Yo escribi:- Dijo James también leyendo lo que habia escrito

Yo estuve ahí  
>en todo minuto<br>esta vez no es diferente  
>cualquier cosa que pase, tu debes saber…<p>

-¿Debes saber que?- Pregunto Carlos.

-No lo se, no se me ocurre nada.

-Debes saber…- comenzó Logan

Chica, tu no estas sola  
>mira sobre tu hombro<br>no debes sorprenderte  
>porque tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes<br>que tu no estas sola, chica  
>estare ahí para sostenerte<br>estare hasta que esto acabe  
>porque tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes<br>que no estas sola  
>no estas sola.<p>

-Vaya Logan, si que estabas inspirado.- Dijo James terminando de apuntar lo que decía Logan.

-Y si en el segundo verso dijera algo como:- Carlos también leyó algo que habia escrito.

Todos los días que estuviste estresada  
>a punto de querer sacarte el cabello<br>todos estaban perdidos, pero yo te estaba escuchando.

Despues James volvió a decir algo para la canción.

Tienes que creer en mi  
>aun si no puedes verme allí<br>te atrapo cuando caes.

-Y volvemos a repetir lo de los minutos y eso…- Decia Kendall mientras casi terminaban de escribir la canción.

- Y agreguemos un puente.- Decia Logan.- Algo como:

Yo estare ahí para ti  
>no importa lo que venga<br>Tan largo como yo respire  
>tu no debes preocuparte nunca mas<br>Porque no estas sola  
>mira sobre tu hombro<br>no debes sorprenderte  
>porque tu sabes, tu sabes<p>

-Y de nuevo el coro.- Dijo Carlos contento de que ya hubieran terminado la primera canción.- Ya es de noche.- Dijo al asomarse por la ventana.

-Entonces mañana le avisaremos a Gustavo sobre nuestra canción para grabarla.- Dijo James satisfecho.

-Pero aun nos falta la música.- Dijo Logan.

-De seguro Gustavo estuvo trabajando en eso, ahora solo esperaremos hasta mañana para poder grabarla.

Los chicos se acomodaron en un rincón cada uno y trataron de dormir.

Mientras Camille esperaba a Max fuera de su departamento.- Vamos Max, la cena ya casi empieza.

…

Katie se encontraba en el armario de Buda-Bob escuchando lo que decían los gemelos dentro del departamento, Buda se encontraba entretenido con lo que pasaba.

-_Repiteme de nuevo __¿Por qué debemos cambiar de personalidad Max?_- Preguntaba Santi a su hermano casi en susurro.

-_Porque asi sospecharan menos lo que tramamos, tu podras pasártela robando cosas gracias a que yo estare conquistando a cada una de las chicas de Palm Woods, y al final nos iremos sin que haya rastro de lo que paso._- Decia desinteresado, también en susurro, y al parecer, acomodándose la corbata.- _Listo, ¿Cómo me veo?_

-_Te vez bien, pero si fuera yo, me veria mas… sexy._

-_Uy si, bueno hermano regreso mas tarde._

Se escucha como la puerta se cierra, y Santi se va a acostar, por lo que Katie se interesa mas en lo que sucede con Max y Camille.

…

-Te vez muy bien.- Dijo Max a Camille, quien se sonrrojo.

-Tu también te vez bien.- Dijo Camille y ambos salieron hacia su cena.

Al llegar al restaurante, la empleada los guio hacia una mesa, donde, al parecer, estaban el productor, algunos empleados y otros actores.

-Maximiliano, Camille.- Se acerco el que parecía ser el productor de la película.- Que gusto me da conocerlos en persona.- Les extendió la mano y ambos lo saludaron.

-Igualmente señor, y por favor llámeme Max.- Dijo un poco apenado, no le gustaba mucho su nombre completo.

-Oh, claro, y usted no me llame señor, llámeme Scott, y no me vean como su jefe, si no como un amigo al cual le pueden confiar sus secretos… o al menos la mayoría.

-Bueno, es un gusto Scott.- Dijo Camille.

-Si, si, ahora les presentare al elenco. El es Robbie, que trabajare en efectos especiales, ella es Victoria, la que actuara como enemiga de Sandy, ella es Juliet, que será la mejor amiga de Sandy, y el es Carl, mejor amigo de George, y Bryan, enemigo de George y pretendiente de Sandy.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijeron ambos saludándolos a todos.

-Sera un gusto trabajar para ustedes.- Dijo Bryan de forma "amistosa" con Max.

-Oye a ti te conozco.- Dijo Juliet a Camille.- Tu sueles ir mucho a audiciones, te metes en el personaje…

-Si, asi soy yo.- Dijo Camille.- La actuación es mi pasión.

-Genial, talvez podrías darme algunos consejos, soy nueva, y la verdad me sorprende que me hayan aceptado.

-Si, no te preocupes Juliet, yo te ayudare.

Asi pasaron la cena muy entretenidamente, y Katie escuchaba atenta a cualquier señal que diera Max de estar coqueteando con otras chicas, lo cual pasaba cada vez que Camille se distraía…

**Continuara…**

**Lo hubiera dejado mas largo, pero quiero dejarlos con la intriga de ¿Qué pasara? Jejeje**

**Y se preguntaran:**

**¿Quiénes iran a grabar con Gustavo?**

**¿Terminaran de escribir las canciones a tiempo?**

**¿Por qué Max y Santi se comportan asi?**

**¿Cuánto demorare en actualizar?**

**¿Me dejaran algún review?**

**¿Pensaran que soy un dinosaurio?**

**Sigo esperando sus reviews, y no actualizare hasta que al menos tenga mas de un review e.e xD bueno depende de mi estado de animo, y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Chau, Kanelogui fuera :D**


	9. Huida

_**Cap. 9 Huida**_

Camille platicaba con Juliet o "Carmen" la enemiga de "Sandy" en la película. Le daba consejos de actuación.

-Y entonces solo piensa en esa persona que tanto odias, esa persona que no puedes ver ni en pintura, a quién quisieras sacarle los ojos cada vez que te lo encuentras…- Sin que se diera cuenta, Camille se ponía cada vez mas y mas furiosa, pues la persona en quien pensaba era Logan.- Y después, ¡SOLO GRITA COMO NUNCA ANTES HABÍAS GRITADO EN TU VIDA, CON ESA EXPRESIÓN A QUIEN QUISIERAS GRITARLE CUANDO LO VEZ! ¡AAAAHH!- Juliet se preocupo por la actitud de Camille.

-Bueno, ya Camille, ya entendí, recordare tus consejos cuando estemos practicando.- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.- _Camille se puso muy tensa, sera mejor que la tranquilice, no vaya a ser que le pase algo malo, o que nos "mate" a todos._- Se dijo a si misma

Mientras, Max seguía hablando con Victoria y Bryan. El ultimo más bien de metiche en la conversación.

-Bien, entonces ¿te interesaría salir conmigo el sábado?- Decía Max de forma lo miraba de una manera extraña.

_Juguemos un poco con este niño.- _Decía Victoria para sus adentros.

-Oye Max, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?- Decía Bryan un poco preocupado y celoso.

-Bryan, no quiero ser descortés, pero esta es una conversación entre Victoria y yo.

-Oh, claro que entiendo, pero, ya sabes, creo que todos deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor.- Decía mirando de forma extraña a Max.

-No te preocupes Bryan, Max, con gusto acepto tu invitación.- Bryan observaba la escena con... ¿celos?

-Bien, te doy mi numero, te marcare para quedar con el día y le hora.- Así, Max le dio su número. Luego, Camille apareció y Max comenzó a actuar de una manera desinteresada hacia Victoria.

-Estamos en contacto.- Le dijo Victoria y luego se volvió hacia Carl que al parecer, era algo muy  
>importante lo que tenía que decirle.<p>

-Chico sociable.- Le dijo Camille al notar que Max hacia amistades con el elenco.

-Si, algo.- Respondió este algo apenado, o al menos eso era lo que quería dar a entender.

Tuvieron la cena, charlaron, se conocieron mejor, y podría decirse que ya estaban listos para su primer ensayo que sería el lunes.

...

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Max llevo a Camille en su coche hasta Palm Woods, la dejo en su departamento, se despidió de ella, y luego el salió hacia su habitación.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde.- Le dijo Santiago a su hermano.

-Yo creí lo mismo, pero Camille estaba algo cansada, así que la traje a su departamento. Oye y ¿Qué paso con la grabación con ese sujeto?

-Bien, mañana iré con él y grabare un par de canciones.

…

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amigos despertaron un poco adoloridos, dormir en el piso no era lo mismo que en una suave cama.

-Oigan, despierten.- Dijo Kendall a los demás.- Debemos ir con Gustavo para grabar esta canción y así solo tendremos que hacer una canción mas y salir de aquí.

Los chicos se levantaron poco animados y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¡Tren de carga!- Grito Logan a través de la puerta.- Tenemos que ir con Gustavo, ya terminamos una canción.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió el grandote dudando un poco, abrió la puerta con cuidado y los chicos salieron lentamente, para después intentar salir corriendo, cosa que el chico de traje negro no les permitió, ya que les bloqueaba todo el pasillo.- Gustavo está un poco ocupado grabando con unos chicos, pero se desocupara pronto.- Los cinco se dirigieron a la cabina.

Estando a punto de abrir la puerta, escucharon la voz de una chica.

_Don't wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_(I will give you)_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you never fall in love_

Los chicos pensaron en la canción que habían escrito, así que entraron sin mucha preocupación a la cabina. La chica que estaba cantando se detuvo a medio verso cuando vio entrar a los chicos.

-Demi, no los mires, necesito que te concentres en tu música.- Le reclamo Gustavo tratando de no sonar muy rudo.

-Si, lo siento Gustavo.- Demi volvió a colocarse los audífonos y volver a cantar.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ES DEMI LOVATO!- Grito Carlos.

-Shhh…- Dijeron Gustavo y Kelly al mismo tiempo.

-Gustavo…- Dijo James casi en un susurro.- Hemos escrito una canción.

-Trae acá.- Dijo casi arrancándole las hojas de la mano.- No está mal, una vez que termine de grabar con Demi comenzare a hacer la música, creo que ya lo tengo.

Los chicos se quedaron escuchando a Demi, les sorprendió mucho haberla encontrado ahí.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo.- Se despedía Gustavo.

-Gracias Gustavo, ahora te dejo con…- Dijo mirando a la banda.

-Big Time Rush- Respondieron los cuatro al unísono

-Oh ¿Son ustedes? Había escuchado sus nombres en alguna otra ocasión, me da gusto conocerlos, y me quedaría un rato a conversar pero estoy algo ocupada y supongo que ustedes también.- Dijo mirando la cara de Gustavo que daba un poco de miedo.- Nos vemos luego.- Dijo y después salió de Rocke Records.

-Perros, no se van hasta que las 2 canciones estén listas…- Se dirigió hacia su piano y comenzó a teclearlo tocando una melodía algo extraña, mientras cantaba.

_Tú no lo sabías_

_Primera vez que te rompieron el…_

Seguí modificando el ritmo, las notas, los tiempos...- ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo y comenzó a tocar mientras Kendall comenzaba a cantar, los demás lo siguieron.

_**K:**__ I bet you didn't notice_

_First time you're heart was broken_

_**K, L, J, C:**__ You call me up and we talk till the morning (Oh oh)_

_**K:**__ And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_**K, L, J, C:**__ He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_**L:**__ I've been right there_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know… (Oh)_

_**K:**__ Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I stay till it's over_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_**K, L, J, and C:**__ They were all missing, but I was here listening_

_**K: **__You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there (can't see me there)_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_**J:**__ Cause I've been right there_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_**K:**__ Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_**K, L, J, C:**__ That you're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_**C:**__ I'll be here for you_

_No matters what comes around the corner_

_As long as I breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

_**K: **__Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know…_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know…_

_You're not alone girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_**K, L, J, C: **__That you're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You call me up and we talk till the morning_

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la cabina, y Griffin los veía cantar. Todos se quedaron callados para escuchar la respuesta del jefe.

-Me gusta, solo te falta nombrarla y dos canciones más, sigan trabajando chicos.- Dijo y luego salió del estudio.

-Perros.- Comenzó Gustavo.- A su estancia, piensen en un nombre y otra canción, debo trabajar con el siguiente cantante.

-¿No podemos observar?- Cuestiono James poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-No quiero que distraigan a la estrella con sus monoperrerias, ¡FUERA!- Pero los chicos se negaban a salir.- Solo verán a este cantante, para que tomen un descanso, y después de eso SE VAN.- Dijo y la banda quedo satisfecha.

-El siguiente es Santiago Chávez, de la banda "Rassengan" ¿Lo dije bien?- Pregunto volviéndose a Santiago.

-Claro, lo dijiste bien.- Dijo el chico apareciendo detrás de Kelly.

-¡SANTI!- Exclamaron Logan y Kendall al unísono.** (Kendall se acordó del nombre :D xD)**

...

Mientras tanto en el Palm Woods, se vivía un ambiente de… ¿guerra?

-Admítelo Jennifer.- Decía la de cabello lacio a la rubia.- Tu tomaste mis zapatos.

-Por enésima vez.- Respondía la rubia.- Ya te dije que yo no fui.

-Si claro, y tú crees que voy a creerme eso, se que eres una gran actriz pero no puedes engañarme a mi.- Le exigía la morena.- Además, tu dijiste que te morías por eses zapatos.

-Cuando los vi en la revista se veían hermosos, pero lamento decirte que cuando me dijiste que eran hermosos y los vi en persona, te mentí, la verdad eran horrendos.

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir?- Decía la de los rizos.- Jennifer, esos zapatos eran horrendos, es una suerte que se te hayan perdido.- Dijo a su amiga castaña.- Y además hay cosas más importantes que encontrar, como mi cámara.

-¿Y a ti que te importa tu cámara?- Dijo la rubia.

-Que ahí traía unas fotos importantes y videos.

-¿No me digas que ahí estaba…?- Comenzó la castaña.

-Si, ahí estaban todas nuestras cosas y confesiones.

-¡Y que estamos esperando!- Exclamo la rubia.- Vamos rápidamente a buscarlas.- Y las chicas  
>comenzaron a caminar con un paso más rápido.<p>

Por otro lado, Buddha-Bob se veía algo intranquilo. Katie se acerco a él al notarlo así.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto la menor de los Knight.

-No encuentro a mi amiguito.- Dijo algo preocupado.

-Oh, entiendo…- Luego recordó lo que habían escuchado la otra noche.- Espera un momento, creo tener una idea de donde podría estar.- Buddha la miro algo confundido, pero después cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Vamos.- Dijeron ambos al unísono y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, pero después Buddha regreso para seguir a Katie.

...

De nuevo en Rocque Records, Logan y Kendall aun no se recuperaban de la impresión. Estaban parados dentro de la cabina.

-¿Gustavo?- Pregunto una chica con una guitarra eléctrica conectada a un amplificador, las bocinas estaban muy cerca de los chicos paralizados.

-Hazlo.- Le dio la señal y la chica toco la guitarra, haciendo que los chicos saltaran hacia atrás hacia una barrera. Despertaron de su trance y sacudieron la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Santi sorprendido por como habían hecho reaccionar a los chicos.- ¿No podrían salir lastimados?

-Por eso están los cojines atrás.- Explico Gustavo.

-Estos chicos son duros.- Dijo Kelly.- Duros como una roca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Logan a Santi.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron Gustavo y Kelly al unísono.

-Fuimos los mejores amigos en la infancia…- Dijo Santi al recordar esos momentos.

-Claro, ese chico llegara a ser un actor profesional.- Respondió el gemelo muy orgulloso de su hermano.

-¿Cómo esta Jo?- Pregunto Kendall sin poder contenerse.

-Tenlo por seguro.- Se acerco dramáticamente a él.- Ella está mejor conmigo.- Kendall lo miro con odio y Santi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien ¡Comencemos con el ensayo!- Dijo Kelly viendo lo tensa que se ponía la escena.

-Tu, chico, adentro.- Le dijo Gustavo a Santi, también algo preocupado por lo que decían.

-Claro, pero puede decirme Santi…- Dijo entrando en la cabina.

-No me interesa.- Le respondió Gustavo fríamente.- Bien, comencemos.- Se escucho la música y Santiago comenzó a cantar.

_Mic check_

_Can you hear me?_

_Gotta know if I'm coming in clearly_

_Static, through the speakers_

_In a second, your heart will be fearless_

_It's taken for granted_

_Right now, you can't stand it_

_Breakdown, it's a showdown_

_Got to scream it out loud_

_Cause.._

_I'm not faking_

_Girl, I'm just saying_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now we're in for something new_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now you're feeling like I do_

_Come on (Hey), shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Hey)_

_Come on (Oh), shout it out.._

_Hey you_

_Not open to suggestions_

_I'm dreaming of you and me dancing_

_No one's interfering_

_Gotta do it ourselves,_

_We don't need me_

_Long as we're together_

_We won't want nobody else, baby_

_Tell me if you're ready_

_Cause tonight, you will see.._

_That I'm not faking_

_Girl, I'm just saying_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now we're in for something new_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now you're feeling like I do_

_Come on (Hey), shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Hey)_

_Come on (Oh), shout it out.._

_Hey you_

_Cause you doubted me (Oh)_

_Then you trusted me (Yeah)_

_Then I made you see_

_How to find your release_

_You know what to say (Oh)_

_Are you in?_

_I gotta hear you scream..._

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now we're in for something new_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now you're feeling like I do_

_Come on (Hey), shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Hey)_

_Come on (Oh), shout it out (Shout it out)_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now we're in for something new_

_Hey you! Hey you!_

_Now you're feeling like I do_

_Come on (Hey), shout it (Oh)_

_Let's leave the past behind us (Hey)_

_Come on (Oh), shout it out_

_Hey you._

Gustavo lo vio, examinando cada movimiento que hacía, revisando la forma en que había cantado.

-No está mal.- Dijo al fin.- Tienes unos errores muy notorios… vallamos con la siguiente canción.

_Run, run like you do._

_I'm chasing you. I'm on your tail,_

_I'm gaining fast _

_You're going nowhere._

_Try, to fix what you done,_

_Turn back the sun, the night is calling_

_And we're falling faster now!_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Every last word every single thing you say_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late_

_Pushing Me Away_

_If you really don't care then say it to my face_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Stop!_

_Tell me the truth cuz I'm so confused._

_Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you._

_More than you know, I'm not letting go._

_I'm getting close so take my hand and please just tell me why_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Every last word every single thing you say_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late_

_Pushing Me Away_

_If you really don't care then say it to my face_

_Pushing Me Away_

_Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Push, push, pushing me away._

_Pushing Me Away._

_Every last word every single thing you say._

_Pushing Me Away._

_Try to stop me now but it's already too late._

_Pushing Me Away._

_If you really don't care then say it to my face._

_Pushing Me Away._

_Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Pushing Me Away._

-De acuerdo, aquí termina tu sesión.- Anuncia Gustavo.- Ven en una semana y te entregare tus demos.- Santi se fue, un poco asustado.

-Que extraño.- Dijo Kendall viendo su celular.

-No tengo señal.- Los otros tres también sacaron sus celulares.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Se pregunto James, Carlos no necesito hablar, su expresión era más que obvia.

-Oh claro, no les mencione.- Comenzó Gustavo.- He retirado la señal para que no hablen por teléfono.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Logan.

-Porque comenzarían a hacer llamadas y estarían distraídos…

-¿Como no hicimos eso ayer que aun había señal?- Pregunto Logan a sus amigos, pero al parecer no lo habían escuchado.

-Pero yo estoy esperando una llamada importante.- Le dijo Kendall.

-Entonces no es importante, ahora vuelvan a su estancia o si no LOS MATARE.

Los chicos no dudaron en salir corriendo hacia su estancia, la cual parecía ser el lugar más "seguro" del edificio.

...

Mientras, Katie intentaba marcar a Kendall, pero la mandaba a buzón.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamo.- Tendré que llamar a Gustavo, esto no puede estar bien.

Ella y Buddha estaban fuera del departamento de los gemelos.

-¿Quieres repetirme porque estamos aquí?- Le pregunto a la menor.

-Porque necesitamos que Max o Santi vengan, les hacemos una visita, exploramos su departamento, y nos vamos.

-Claro, y las cámaras eran para colocarlas en el departamento ¿cierto?

-Si, tu mantenlos distraídos y yo las colocare… pero necesitamos… ¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes!- De su mochila, saco un alambre y lo metió por el cerrojo, forcejeo durante unos instantes, hasta que logro abrir la puerta.- Cambio de planes, asegúrate de que Santi o Max no entren, si los ves acercarse golpea la puerta.- Katie entro y Buddha se quedo vigilando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Katie salió y se llevo a Buddha con ella, sin olvidarse de cerrar la puerta.

Max apareció con Camille tomada del brazo.

-Bueno, podremos estar solos aquí.- Dijo Max abriendo la puerta de su departamento y entrando en este.

Una vez adentro...

-Tienen un lindo departamento...- Dijo Camille observándolo detalladamente.

Mientras ella seguía observando el departamento, Max la observaba con pasión, recortando su delgada figura. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta encerrarla en sus brazos. Ella ignoraba completamente el hecho de que la abrazara. El fue acercando cada vez más sus labios al cuello de Camille y comenzó a besarlo...

_**Pov Camille**_

_La verdad no sabía cómo sentirme en los brazos de Max... me sentía... segura, pero a la vez tenía miedo, no era algo "normal" eso de los besos, y la verdad me preocupa mucho que esto pudiera pasar a cosas más graves... No... No quiero que pare... pero... ¿estará bien lo que está pasando? ¿Sera lo correcto lo que sucede entre nosotros?_

Sin nada que pudiera explicarlo o detenerlo, Max dio la media vuelta a Camille y comenzó a besar su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, el contorno de sus labios, y finalmente comenzó a besar sus labios. Fue el comienzo de un beso que quizá no tendría fin...

No había palabras que decir, ni que pudieran explicar ese comportamiento... Max comenzó a dirigir a Camille a su recamara, y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta.

_Fue en ese momento cuando reaccione... ya no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que seguía... tenía que intentar algo, cualquier cosa._

-¿Que haces?- _Le pregunte cuando cerró la puerta._

-Creo que tu sabes lo que _vamos _a hacer.- _Esto no podía estar bien, y lo primero que pude hacer fue intentar abrir la puerta, pero él no me lo permitió._

_Me empujo hacia la cama y el comenzó a sacarse la playera. Lo siguiente que intente hacer fue salir corriendo hacia el balcón, el intento seguirme, pero tropezó con la playera que había arrojado al piso. Alcance a abrir la puerta para gritar ayuda a alguien que estuviera en la piscina y pudiera venir a ayudarme, pero de algún modo el me alcanzo y tapo mi boca antes de que pudiera decir nada._

_Me arrojo de nuevo a la cama y me encerró de nuevo con sus brazos... intentaba gritar, pero nadie me escuchaba. El poco a poco fue tratando de quitarme la ropa. No podía hacer nada para defenderme..._

_Mientras él me torturaba con algo que no quería hacer, se me venían a la mente mil recuerdos de Logan, y desee que él estuviera ahí en ese momento para rescatarme... pero fue en vano desear, sabía que él no estaría allí esta vez, y temí lo peor... el ya no me amaba._

_No me di cuenta cuando deje de gritar, ni cuando el dolor paro. Lo vi a él de nuevo vestido, me envolvió en una sabana y me llevo a mi departamento. Me dejo acostada en la cama... yo seguía sin saber que hacer, no me podía mover, me sentía fatal, me sentía sola..._

_Jo no estaba en ese momento para calmarme..._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado... Al fin me levante... Me sentía sucia... así que fui a darme una ducha._

_Aun sentía el dolor, recordaba cómo sus dedos recorrían mi piel desnuda, esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro al verme tan indefensa... era algo que no podía soportar..._

_Quería morir... no podía caminar por las calles... sentía que la gente me vería de forma... "diferente"... odiaba esa sensación..._

_Me cambie y tome algo de ropa... mi padre estaba fuera, no había peligro alguno... sabía lo que iba a hacer... iba a huir, huir lejos del dolor y la desesperación, no me importaba a donde, solo quería olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que tanto daño me hacían..._

_**Fin pov Camille**_

Y así la chica tomo sus maletas y se fue sin siquiera dejar notas o algo. Ella tenía muy en claro lo que quería...

...

De nuevo en el estudio, Kendall intentaba nombrar la canción, James trataba de escribir otra canción, Carlos tenia puesto su casco y exploraba cada rincón de la estancia y Logan trataba de arreglar los celulares para que Kendall pudiera llamar a su hermana.

-En serio, no entiendo por qué tanta prisa por salir de aquí, esa sorpresa para mí de la cual no sé nada puede esperar...- Decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Logan, no lo entiendes, es muy urgente.- Le dijo Kendall casi sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

-Que les parece- Comenzó a hablar James- "Yo estaré ahí"- Los chicos hicieron una mueca mostrando no estar de acuerdo con lo que sugirió.- De acuerdo... entonces...

-¿Como estará Camille?- Se pregunto Logan en voz alta.

-Logan, se que puedes pensar en algo más original.- Le dijo el castaño sacando su peine especial y comenzando a acomodarse el cabello. Kendall lo miro con cara de "¿que te sucede?" y luego se volvió hacia Logan.

-Logan, deja de pensar en ella, pronto todo pasara, pero debes dejar que las cosas se calmen, ella está bien.- Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo dudo.- Respondió en un susurro.

_**Pov Logan**_

_No lo sé, era una corazonada, algo sucedía con Camille, yo lo sabia... sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que se sentía sola, ¡yo lo sentía! Me pregunto que es lo que de verdad le sucede..._

_**Fin pov Logan**_

**Continuara...**

**Sorry por no haber subido capitulo, si no entro a mi correo no me doy cuenta de que escribieron, y menos de que ya llegamos a los 20 :D no se por que fanfiction no me lo marca :/ pero buano.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, (lo acabo de terminar xD me dio un ataque de inspiracion) y espero no demorarme en actualizar.**

**Cuidense, no se olviden de dejarme un review con una felicitacion, queja o sugerencia sobre el cap.**

**Nos leemos**

**P.D.**

**1-Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**2- El 23 fue mi cumple e.e digo, nomas para informarles que acabo de cumplir años xD no se crean :D**


	10. Amiga

Los chicos seguían "secuestrados" en Rocke Records. Logan comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, Carlos comenzaba a escribir otra canción y James seguía buscando un nombre para la canción que ya habían escrito. Kendall había llamado a Tren de carga para que le llevara una guitarra, así podría componer mejor la melodía y saldrían más rápido de ahí, de verdad le urgía saber qua lo que esos gemelos tramaban.

—Logan, por favor, ayúdanos a escribir la segunda canción— Le dijo Kendall ya harto de ver que su amigo daba vueltas y vueltas por la estancia. El nombrado no hizo caso.

De repente, se detuvo, observo la rendija de la ventilación.

— ¿Es en serio?— Se cuestionó a sí mismo en voz alta. Los tres lo voltearon a ver— Llevamos mucho tiempo con Gustavo como para que nos conozca lo suficiente, no puede ser tan sencillo como eso.

Los tres lo miraban sin comprender, luego volvieron a lo suyo.

—Y que tal "siempre debes saber"— Dijo James en un intento de nombrar esa canción. Carlos y Kendall hicieron una mueca de desaprobación.

Logan no les hizo caso y acerco una silla para subir hacia la rendija. Una vez que la hubo destapado, se metió y la volvió a cerrar. Sus amigos no notaron su desaparición.

— ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen esto!— Dijo Kendall comenzando a tocar la guitarra.

—Suena bien— Dijo Carlos.

Logan ya no los escuchaba. Siguió avanzando, no sabía dónde estaba, pero de seguro ya estaba cerca de la salida, podía escuchar el sonido de los autos. Bajo por otra rendija hacia una oficina. La volvió a cerrar y después se dirigió a la puerta. Se aseguró de que nadie estaba afuera y salió. Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio de Rocke Records, corrió hacia el Palm Woods, sabía que Camille no estaba bien, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, no sabía por qué tenía ese presentimiento, pero estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

><p>Camille salía corriendo del Palm Woods. No quería volver ahí, no quería volver a ver al idiota de Max, ahí dentro aun sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, la forma en la que la besaba... No quería volver, quería alejarse del dolor. ¿Que pasaría si Logan llegase a enterar de lo que le había pasado a Camille? ¿La vería diferente? ¿La repudiaría? Solo imaginarse la reacción de Logan la hacía sentirse humillada.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras, los chicos aún no se daban cuenta de la ausencia de Logan, sino hasta que Kendall termino de componer los acordes para otra canción.<p>

— ¿Loggie? ¿Dónde estás?— Carlos lo buscaba debajo de un cojín.

Tren de Carga entró, haciendo que todos se sobresaltara.

—Gustavo quiere verlos en seguida... a los cuatro. — Los tres se voltearon a ver.

—Si... sobre eso...— Kendall intentaba encontrar alguna excusa.

— ¿Dónde está Logan?

—Eso es exactamente lo que iba a explicarte... verás... él...— Pero ya no hacía falta ninguna explicación, estaba viendo el ducto de ventilación abierto, al parecer los otros también lo habían notado.

_— ¡PERROS!—_ Gustavo los llamaba desde su oficina.

* * *

><p>Logan ya se encontraba en el parque del Palm Woods<p>

_**Logan's Pov**_

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, me dolían las piernas, el aire me faltaba, pero tenía que encontrar a Camille, tenía que asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien._

_Me pare junto a un árbol, comencé a buscarla con la mirada... Divise una cabellera castaña ondulada que se dirigía hacia mí... era ella... estaba... ¿llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_**Fin Logan's Pov**_

* * *

><p>—¡¿COMO ES QUE LOGAN ESCAPO?!— Gustavo estaba al límite de un ataque. Kelly lo obligó a sentarse y le dio un par de aspirinas.<p>

—No sabemos, exactamente cuándo, no sabemos cómo, fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa. — Kendall trató de explicar lo que pasó cuando estuvieron encerrados, pero no era suficiente para Gustavo.

* * *

><p>Logan estiro sus brazos hacia Camille, ella no veía nada, debido a las lágrimas que la cegaban. Cayó directamente en sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que era Max quien la detenía, pero luego escucho una voz que la tranquilizaba.<p>

—Todo está bien pequeña, yo estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño— Le decía al oído. La chica comenzaba a calmarse. Estuvieron abrazados un rato... Luego Camille separo su rostro del pecho de Logan y lo miro a los ojos.

—Logan...— Susurro, el chico sonrió al escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sintieron sus respiraciones, y se fueron acercando aún más hasta sentir la calidez de sus labios rozándose. De un momento a otro se sumergieron en un tierno beso.

Logan de verdad extrañaba sentir los labios de Camille besando los suyos. Ella se sentía segura junto a él.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, y ambos volvieron a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque te vas?— Le pregunto viendo su maleta.

—Yo... bueno... es una larga y...traumática historia— Le respondió algo nerviosa.

—No te vayas... te necesito— Le suplicaba viéndola a los ojos.

—Pero... no quiero volver a verlo...— Dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿A quién? ¿Quién te hizo daño?— Mataría al culpable que le hizo daño a Camille. Ella volteo a ver hacia la entrada del Palm Woods, y justo iba saliendo Max. Logan le siguió la vista, y se encontró con el culpable— ¿Max?— Pregunto sorprendido. Camille soltó un gemido.

No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo de la infancia le había hecho algo a Camille, la había lastimado ¿Cómo había podido? Tal vez había cambiado, y de seguro Santi tampoco era el mismo.

—No dejes que me toque— Le suplicaba refugiándose en su pecho.

—Tranquila, ya arreglare esto... te lo prometo— La llevo dentro del Palm Woods, justo se encontró con la persona que quería ver: Katie.

—Camille ¿estás bien?— Le pregunto la menor. Solo asintió.

— ¿Tu sabes que fue lo que paso?— Pregunto Logan preocupado.

—Oh... bueno... yo...— No sabía cómo explicar que espiaba a los gemelos y que había visto, en realidad no, Buddha le había tapado los ojos durante aquellas escenas, pero sabía lo que había pasado entre Camille y Max.

—Sabes que, no importa ahora, sonará extraño pero... ¿Podrías ver si Max y Santi traman algo?— Katie se llevó una sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso.

—Si... claro— Logan le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Gracias. — Katie le sonrió y Logan tomó el paso de regreso a Rocke Records, de seguro sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Camille lloraba en silencio en su hombro, Logan sólo acariciaba su rizado cabello. ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Max? tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle a su amigo, y ya no podía soportar más bajo el maltrato de Gustavo. Estaba decidido a pedirle, no, a exigirle mas bien, un día libre para estar con su... amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que debí alargar más el cap., pero creo que lo que sigue debería estar a parte xD<strong>

**Lamento no haber actualizado, la inspiración no me llegaba, y he estado muy ocupada por la escuela. De repente un dia la inspiración me llego de golpe, pero no pienso arruinarles la sorpresa que les tengo preparada xD**

**Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi fic, juro que lo terminare! cuando llegue el momento :p**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	11. Reencuentro

**NO ESTOY MUERTA! xD volvi con un capitulo mas, y creo que sera el penutimo, despues de doce capitulos este fic terminara D:**

**Me ha gustado mucho escribir esto ^^ aunque al final todo tomo un giro y tendra un final... diferente al que habia planeado, pero creo que es mejor ^^ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

* * *

><p>Gustavo había logrado calmarse después de enterarse de la desaparición de Logan, y ahora se encontraba con los chicos tratando de componer la letra para la canción de Kendall.<p>

—"Te arreglas y te ves tan hermosa que... que..."— Cantaba Gustavo mientras tocaba su piano.

—Mueroo...— Carlos estaba tirado en el sofá.

— ¡Deja de jugar y ponte a pensar en una letra para esta canción!— Le gritó Gustavo.

—No estaba jugando, en serio, muero de calor...— Se abanicaba con un par de hojas.

—"Eres una chica muy, muy especial..." ¡NO!— Esta vez fue James el que gritó.

—Tranquilo James, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para la canción—. Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Logan.

—Bien, perros continúen con las canciones, Kelly, vigílalos, yo iré a atender a Plain White T's que no deben tardar en...— Alguien más entró en la sala.

—Hola Gustavo, no quisimos hacerte esperar con la grabación, así que llegamos temprano—. Tom y los demás habían llegado—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Hola... no, claro que no... Entren, estaré con ustedes en un par de minutos...— Gustavo los condujo a la cabina—. Cambio de planes, Kelly, lleva a los perros afuera, déjalos tomar un descanso mientras grabo con PWT, no quiero que sus cabezas de hockey entren en la cabina.

—Ya escucharon chicos, vamos—. Kelly estaba por avanzar, pero la voz de Kendall la detuvo.

—Espera—. Se pegó a la puerta para escuchar la canción.

— _¿Listos chicos?— _Preguntó Gustavo.

—_Listos._

—_Aquí vamos._

Comenzó a escucharse la música, mientras alguien cantaba...

_Do do do_  
><em>Ba ba ba<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>La la la<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I met a girl and it was easy to see_  
><em>That she was falling hard for me<em>  
><em>That girl, she wanted me to know<em>

_And by the time the night was ready to end_  
><em>She grabbed a hold of both my hands<em>  
><em>That girl, she wouldn't let me go<em>

_And now I'm singing_

_Do, do, do you wanna be on top or on the ba-ba bottom?_  
><em>Don't make me stop<em>  
><em>'Cause I know, oh, oh I'm in la-la love with you girl<em>

_I can't stop singing_  
><em>Do, do, do you wanna spend the night<em>  
><em>And wake up, up, up under the morning light?<em>  
><em>'Cause I know oh, oh I'm in la-la love with you girl<em>

_I really thought that she was taking it slow_  
><em>When she asked me to take her home<em>  
><em>That girl kept giving me the eye<em>

_I said goodnight, we traded numbers and stares_  
><em>But she said, "You're not going anywhere"<em>  
><em>That girl, she made me come inside<em>

_And now I'm singing_

_Do, do, do you wanna be on top or on the ba-ba bottom?_  
><em>Don't make me stop<em>  
><em>'Cause I know, oh, oh I'm in la-la love with you, girl<em>

_I can't stop singing_

_Do, do, do you wanna spend the night_  
><em>And wake uh-uh up under the morning light?<em>  
><em>'Cause I know oh, oh, I'm in la-la love with you, girl<em>  
><em>La-la love with you, girl, la-la love with you, girl, yeah<em>

_Oh yeah, and now I'm singing_  
><em>Everybody sing it with me now…<em>

—Vámonos—. Kendall salió con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Chicos, iremos a un parque no muy lejos de aquí, podrán despejar su mente y...— No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Camille— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Yo... bueno... quería pedirle a Gustavo un tiempo libre, para estar con Camille...— La nombrada se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, pero se quedó en silencio.

—Muy bien, vayamos al parque.

Kelly había ido a comprar unas banderillas. Kendall llevaba su guitarra, por lo que siguió practicando.

—Relájate, ¿no ves que hace un hermoso día?— Le dijo James.

—No descansaré hasta ver que estas canciones estén terminadas—. Replicó. Desvió su vista de la guitarra y observó cómo Logan y Camille caminaban tomados de las manos, después Logan la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran de frente. Tuvo que aguzar la vista para entender lo que Logan le decía. Por lo que entendió, le dijo "mi chica modelo..."

—Lo tengo...—. Lo dijo más para sí mismo. Volvió a ver su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla desde el coro.

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know?<em>

James escuchó con atención mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta.

_Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts_  
><em>Is what underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl...<em>

...

Katie se dirigió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Jo.

—Hola Katie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— La saludó.

—Tu novio no es todo un santo después de todo—. Jo no supo a qué se refería. Katie la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con ella a donde estaba Buddha Bob.

Después de ver el video, Jo se quedó impactada. Katie tenía los ojos cubiertos por Buddha.

— ¿Dónde está Camille?— Preguntó desesperada.

—En Rocque Records, con Logan.

— ¡Tenemos que ir rápido! Debo decirle a Kendall que lo siento... y...

— ¡Vamos!— Jo y Katie salieron corriendo.

— ¡Corran, corran!— Las animaba Buddha mientras las observaba correr.

Llegaron al estudio, pero no se encontraron con los chicos ahí, sino con Gustavo y Miranda Cosgrove, a quien le interrumpieron la grabación.

—Lamento interrumpirte Gustavo...— Jo comenzó a disculparse, pero fue interrumpida.

—Kelly los llevó a un parque cerca de aquí, diles que los espero—. Dicho esto, le dijo a Miranda que comenzarían de nuevo.

Katie y Jo salieron corriendo hacia ese tal parque. Encontraron a Logan y Camille abrazados, y unos cuantos metros atrás, se encontraban Kendall, Carlo y James, que estaban cantando una canción:

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see<em>  
><em>When you're looking in the mirror<em>

_And why won't you believe me when I say_  
><em>That to me you get more beautiful, every day<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>and thinking that you're never measure up<em>  
><em>You're wrong<em>

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>Is what underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Oh oh ooh_  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh oh Ooh<em>

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, and everything's okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<em>  
><em>But you know that I love, just the way you're made<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>And think that you're just not good enough<em>  
><em>You're so wrong baby<em>

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>Is what underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover...<em>

_You have a heart of gold_  
><em>A perfect, original<em>  
><em>I wish you stop being so hard on yourself for a while<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile<em>

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>Is what underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Oh oh ooh_  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh oh ooh<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh oh ooh<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh oh ooh<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

—Es muy linda— Escucharon decir a Jo. Kendall se sonrojo, estaba molesto, pero a la vez tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jo.

— ¿Camille y Logan se arreglaron?— Pregunto Katie rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre su hermano y Jo. Sirvió para desviar su atención.

—Eso parece—. James veía a la pareja feliz—. Pero aquí falta alguien—. No hacía falta señalarlos.

Kelly llegó viendo a su celular.

—Gustavo dice que necesita verlos de inmediato, al parecer Griffin ha cambiado de idea—. Los chicos se quedaron viendo preocupados.

Logan y Camille seguían perdidos en su mundo. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Kendall llego detrás de Logan y lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Vamos Don Juan, ya tendrás más tiempo para jugar con tu novia una vez que terminemos con estas canciones. Logan levanto la mano en señal de despedida hacia Camille.

— ¿Pero qué sucede ahora Kendo?— Ya Kendall había dejado de jalarlo.

—Es Griffin, al parecer ha cambiado la fecha para entregar las canciones, y además… quiere que demos un concierto aquí en Los Ángeles con esas tres canciones y una extra.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^, ya saben que aqui abajo pueden dejar sus amenazas de muerte por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo c':<strong>

**Nos leemos**

**Deja tu review aqui c:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Venganza: un final feliz

**Ultimo capitulo! :D no lo puedo creer, crei que no lo terminaria hasta uuuh pero si se pudo :D**

* * *

><p>— ¿Una canción extra?— Exclamó Carlos. Los chicos entraban en el edificio.<p>

—Sólo hemos terminado dos canciones, ¿y Griffin pretende que escribamos otras dos?— Se quejaba Kendall.

—Griffin piensa que han avanzado mucho y que pueden terminar esas canciones para mañana— Explicó Kelly.

— ¿Y cómo lo está tomando Gustavo?— Preguntó Logan. La cara de Kelly lo explicó todo.

Encontraron el vestíbulo lleno de basura, con cuadros tirados, algunos rayones en las paredes, papeles tirados y Gustavo con una pluma en una mano y papel, escribía algo y luego lo tiraba, escribía otra cosa y arrugaba el papel y lo volvía a aventar.

—Gustavo…— Lo llamó Kendall, pero el nombrado comenzó a decirle un montón de cosas y algunas en otro idioma, y termino ladrándole— Recuerda que estamos aquí para ayudarte con la canciones— Trato de calmarlo— Ahora dime, cuando debemos entregar las canciones y hacer el concierto— Gustavo bajo la pluma.

—Griffin quiere esas canciones… para mañana, y ya tiene listo el escenario para que igualmente mañana se presenten… y ni siquiera tenemos una coreografía…

—Podríamos improvisar— Sugirió James. Gustavo le dirigió una mirada de "ni lo piensen"

—Vamos Gustavo, el señor X esta fuera de la ciudad y no tenemos tiempo para practicar una coreografía—. Lo pensó por un momento.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que hagan una de sus cosas de monoperros como siempre hacen—. Los chicos levantaron los pulgares en señal de haber captado el mensaje.

—Bien, solo hacen falta dos canciones más…— Pensó Carlos en voz alta.

— ¿Puedo ver esa última canción que escribieron?— Pregunto Gustavo dirigiéndose a Kendall, que sostenía una hoja entre sus manos.

Le dio la hoja y Gustavo la leyó, luego se la regresó al rubio y en otra hoja comenzó a escribir. Logan vio de reojo el título de la canción "Invisible"

—Esta lista—. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez en que había escrito la canción. Entraron en la cabina a grabar la canción que habían compuesto en el parque, y después grabaron la que acababa de escribir Gustavo.

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
>And your world just feels so small<br>Put yourself on the line and time after time  
>Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive<br>Are you out of mind or just invisible_

_But I won't let you fall I see you, through them all  
>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
>You'll be right there shining bright<br>You're a star and the sky's the limit  
>And I'll be right by your side<br>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
>Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away<br>And night after night, always trying to decide  
>Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd<br>Do you take a chance or stay invisible_

_But I won't let you fall I see you, through them all  
>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
>You'll be right there shining bright<br>You're a star and the sky's the limit  
>And I'll be right by your side<br>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
>I wish you could see what I see<br>so don't ask why, just look inside  
>Baby it's all you need<br>And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
>Take my hand and go<br>Cause you're so beautiful  
>and every time that<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
>You'll be right there shining bright<br>You're a star and the sky's the limit  
>And I'll be right by your side<br>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
>You'll be right there shining bright<br>You're a star and the sky's the limit  
>And I'll be right by your side<br>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

—Wow, la canción es perfecta— Kendall quedo maravillado con la letra.

—Ahora solo nos falta una canción— James estaba emocionado por casi terminar el reto de Griffin.

— ¿También debe de ser una canción de amor?— Pregunto Carlos.

—El solo dijo "sorpréndanme"—. Eso sería difícil, ¿sorprender a Griffin? ¿Cómo diablos iban a hacer eso?

-Palm Woods—

— ¿Segura que estas bien Camille?— Preguntó Jo ayudándola a cargar sus maletas, ya estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Si—. No quería recordar nada de aquel incidente. Escucharon que la puerta se abría, y luego la voz de la hermanita de Kendall.

—Podríamos vengarnos de ellos…— Era obvio que ya tenía un plan preparado. Las chicas la escucharon con atención.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?— Pregunto Jo.

—Bien, ambos son expertos en el arte de conquistar chicas, y luego roban algunas joyas o hacen… bueno…— Las chicas entendieron lo que quería decir—. Así que podríamos meternos en su juego…

— ¿Estás hablando de…?

—Ya tenemos algunas reclutas: — abrió la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo, ahí se encontraban las Jennifers, Stephanie, Buddha y otras chicas del Palm Woods.

Quedaron impresionadas, ¿todas ellas estarían dispuestas a castigar a esos chicos?

— ¿Es por su propia voluntad o…?— Comenzó a preguntar Jo pero fue interrumpida.

—Santi salió conmigo y me robo un par de collares— explico Stephanie.

—Robaron nuestra cámara— contestaron las Jennifers al unísono.

—Estoy del lado de las chicas— dijo Buddha. Pronto ya nada se escuchó por las quejas de las chicas.

— ¡SILENCIO!— Pidió Camille—. ¿Sólo seremos nosotras? ¿No creen que harán falta más chicos?

—Ya pensé en eso, ya conocen su parte— explicó Katie.

—Bien… ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?— Preguntó Jo.

—Por ahora…— Katie comenzó a explicarles el plan— ¿Entendido?— Las chicas tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Llamaré a Kendall— Jo sacó su celular y lo llamó.

-Rocque Records-

Los chicos seguían pensando en la letra para la canción, pero nada se les ocurría. El teléfono de Kendall comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Jo?— Respondió sorprendido, ¿Por qué lo estaría llamando?

—_Necesito un favor…— _Comenzó a explicarle lo que necesitaba, Kendall estaba aún más sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?_— ¿Pueden hacerlo?_

—No te preocupes, estamos trabajando en eso—. Le mando un beso como siempre lo hacía y colgó, luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ella ya no era su novia… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, tenía que escribir una canción que impresionara a Griffin y su querida no-novia le había dado una grandiosa idea.

—Tengo una idea— si eso no impresionaba a Griffin entonces nada lo haría.

Después de discutir como manejarían el concierto, practicaron un par de veces más las canciones.

—El final me parece perfecto— dijo Logan satisfecho.

—Definitivamente este concierto será inolvidable— opinó James.

—Y Griffin debe quedar totalmente impresionado— Carlos estaba emocionado.

—Bien perros, descansen, mañana tenemos todo un día por delante.

Los chicos salieron de su "prisión" directo hacia el Palm Woods para finalmente descansar en paz. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Max siendo acosado por las Jennifers y Santi era perseguido por el sujeto de la guitarra, Jo y Camille. Tocaba una canción romántica y las chicas les decían cosas como "¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?" "¿te llame 5 veces seguidas y no contestaste?" "Quisiera repetir esa noche de pasión…" Y algunas otras cosas más.

Logan pensaba en ir a sacar a Camille de esos pensamientos, ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo puede pedirle a Santi tal cosa después de lo que sucedió? Si, estaba celoso de que le dijera esas cosas a su "amigo" y no a él. Kendall lo detuvo cuando se decidió a dar el primer paso.

—Aun no es momento Logan—. Luego se lo llevo al ascensor junto con James y Carlos.

—Pero Kendall…— Intento reclamar pero el rubio no lo dejo hablar hasta que las puertas del elevador se hubieran cerrado— Katie y las chicas han ideado un plan, ¿de dónde creen que saque la idea para impresionar a Griffin?

—Entonces por eso decidiste que fuera precisamente esa canción…— Ahora todo tenía sentido para James y Carlos.

—Espera… ¿acaso ellas…?

—Al parecer los casanovas recibirán una cucharada de su propia medicina—. Se dibujaron sonrisas maliciosas en las caras de los chicos. Definitivamente mañana sería un gran día…

Ya estaba todo listo para dar el concierto, todos los chicos del Palm Woods habían recibido pases para el concierto en primera fila. El plan de Katie había salido a la perfección. Los chicos dieron comienzo a su concierto con las tres canciones. Todas las Rushers gritaban los nombres de los chicos y aplaudían. Griffin se veía satisfecho por el trabajo de Gustavo y sus monoperros. Camille y Jo aparecieron justo a tiempo para que escucharan la canción extra que habían compuesto los chicos. Logan y Kendall vieron a sus chicas y sonrieron al verlas ahí.

—Esta canción va dedicada para ustedes, y para Jo, la única chica que he amado— la música estuvo a punto de comenzar pero Logan la interrumpió.

—Y Camille, lamento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que pienso en ti día y noche, preguntándome si todo ha estado bien desde aquel incidente… desde aquel día… te amo y… espero que seas feliz…

La música comenzó:

_Make you love me again_

_(Love me again)_

_Make you love me again_

_(Love me again)_

_A million girls in the world_

_But tonight I'm alone-I'm alone_

'_Cause you can't come close_

_One girl that I'm looking for_

_There-there she goes_

_I lost you once so I ask you now:_

_Give me a chance this time around_

_We were so yo-o-oung_

_Just havin' fu-u-un_

_Messed it up_

_Had a love_

_That was beautiful_

_When we danced heaven opens up_

_So I just thought that I will let you know_

_Baby, no, I never should have let you go_

_So my heart is coming back for more_

_I wanna hold you like I did before_

_So baby take my hand, take my hand_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_(Love me again)_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Tell you one more time_

_Wanna make you mine-make you mine_

_What ya wanna do?_

_Baby, girl it's up to you up-up to you_

_I'll do what I have to-to get you back_

_Until you love-love me again_

_Ooh girl_

_We were so yo-o-oung_

_Just havin' fu-u-un_

_Messed up_

_Had a love_

_That was beautiful_

_When we danced heaven opens up_

_So I just thought that I will let you know_

_Baby_

_Baby, no, I never should have let you go_

_So my heart is coming back for more_

_I wanna hold you like I did before_

_So baby take my hand, take my hand_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_(Love me again)_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_I wanna, make you_

_(Make you)_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Baby, no, I never should have let you go_

_So my heart is coming back for more_

_I wanna hold you like I did before_

_So baby take my hand, take my hand_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_(Love me again)_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Make you love me again_

_I'mma make you love me again_

_Eh, eh, love me again_

_Eh, eh, love me again_

_Eh, eh, love me again_

_(Make you love me again)_

_Love me again_

Cuando termino, Griffin no se veía totalmente sorprendido, y decidió subir al escenario, pero al ver que los chicos pasaron tras bambalinas para cambiarse el vestuario, decidió quedarse donde estaba y seguir observando el espectáculo, ¿Qué habían planeado?

Dos figuras aparecieron en el escenario, eran Max y Santi, los gemelos, las fans comenzaron a cuestionarse quienes eran, luego unas cortinas gigantes se abrieron mostrando una manta que decía "mentirosos, falsos, estafadores, ladrones" y muchas cosas más, y estaban sus caras ahí. Luego aparecieron Logan, Kendall, Carlos y James con sus micrófonos.

—Queridas Rushers, ellos son Maximiliano y Santiago, unos gemelos muy talentosos en el arte de engañar a chicas lindas e inocentes—. Estaban atrapados, ya habían descubierto su secreto y seria revelado a todos los presentes en el concierto.

—Ustedes se merecen a alguien mejor que estos bastardos—. No lo podían creer, su mejor amigo, Logan, hablando así de ellos—. Algo mucho mejor.

—Así que, Santi, Max— era James quien hablaba— esta canción va dedicada para ustedes, de parte de todas las chicas del Palm Woods.

—Disfrútenla—. La música comenzó a sonar después de que Carlos dijera esas palabras.

_By now you should_

_Know everything you say _

_Can and will be used _

_Against you some day_

_I got the microphone_

_So don't go too far_

_'Cause I'm gonna_

_Tell the whole world_

_How you really are_

_I don't even care_

_How you're gonna feel _

_'Cause I've already tried_

_To give you something real_

_So go ahead and get mad_

_Never talk to me again_

_I don't even care 'cause I got my_

_Revenge, revenge, revenge_

_Got my revenge_

_One night_

_You're begging me to stay_

_The next night_

_You push me away _

_I don't need_

_You're promising to give it up_

_It's too late_

_'Cause now I'm giving up_

_Revenge, revenge_

_Got my revenge _

_By now you should_

_Know everything you say_

_Can and will be used_

_Against you some day_

_I got the microphone _

_So don't go too far_

_'Cause I'm gonna tell_

_The whole world_

_How you really are_

_So go ahead and get mad_

_Never talk to me again_

_I don't even care 'cause I got my_

_Revenge, revenge_

_Got my revenge_

_Revenge, revenge, revenge_

_Got my revenge _

_Revenge, revenge_

Mientras los chicos cantaban, Santi y Max recibían bullas de parte de las fans y tomatazos de parte de los chicos del Palm Woods. Bajaron del escenario pero siguieron arrojándoles todo tipo de cosas y gritándoles todas sus verdades.

Ahora Griffin se veía sorprendido, los chicos habían cumplido sus expectativas, tal vez incluso las superaron.

Al llegar al Palm Woods todos recuperaron las cosas que se les habían sido robadas, Logan volvió con Camille, y esta vez fue de verdad, y Kendall regreso con Jo, que nunca habían dejado de amarse.

Por lo demás, en el Palm Woods todos se volvieron más unidos, buenos amigos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, incluso las Jennifers, aunque sin perder su aire de indiferencia.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic, que yo se que es malo xD no soy perfecta, pero espero los haya hecho reir, llorar, o lo que sea ^^<strong>

**Les dejare una pagina donde estare subiendo fics sobre BTR RushersRockerasPoperasRaperasKPopers?fref=ts**

**Y si les gusta el K-Pop, leer fics, etc, KoreanFiction?fref=ts**

**En estas paginas estare subiendo fics por si gustan leerlos ^^**

**Espero luego volver con otra idea para entretenerlos aqui, cuidense y... y son geniales :D**

**Kanelogui**


End file.
